High School Musical 03: Missing Moment Montage
by Jade-Max
Summary: A Collection of previously posted movie missing moments, and their reviews, grouped together in one thread. Various Characters. Mostly Gabriella & Troy
1. Meeting of Minds

This is a _collection_ of missing moment vignettes for the movie "High School Musical 3"

As such, please be aware that there _are_ spoilers for the movie if you have not seen it.

Each chapter in this series has previously been posted under its own title. As a way of condensing the number of stories I've written, and to tidy up my profile, they've now been grouped together in their own thread.

Each story will be listed under its name for title of the chapter and followed by another chapter with the previous reviews, out of respect for the people who left them, so they're not lost now that the individual stories are deleted.

The reviews have been left in their original state without editing on my part. All comments, spelling, grammar and what-not are the responsibility of the individual who had posted the review. My apologies to those of you who had marked any of these stories individually as "Favorites", but there was no other way to organize without deleting the original stories.

I appreciate you all taking the time to read my musings.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical 3 is property of Disney and I make no money off of this; I'm simply destroying the sandcastles - or adding to them.

**Title:** Meeting of Minds

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: ** Ryan and Kelsi spend some time talking about the theme of the final Musicale of the year.

----------

**Meeting of Minds**

Ryan stuck his head into the music room. "So, miss composer."

Kelsi jumped and her fingers jangled a discordant note on the piano as she glanced back to look at him. "Ryan! You scared me."

He sauntered in, a grin playing about his lips. "Sorry about that. How're things coming?"

"Well, you heard what Ms Darbus said."

"I'm sure she got the idea from _somewhere_."

A bit of a guilty flush crossed Kelsi's cheeks. "She mentioned that the idea sprang up when she saw the signup sheet and all our names were on it."

"You really meant what you said back there, didn't you?"

"About what? How I thought everyone would _want_ to be involved?" She grimaced at his nod. "I guess they proved me wrong, huh?"

"With and ally like Gabriella?" Ryan laughed. "With Gabriella on your side, there was no way they were going to keep saying no."

"They almost did."

Ryan chuckled. "Ah, but Gabriella's smart; once she had Troy's agreement, it was a given."

"It was, wasn't it?" Kelsi turned back to the piano, slanting him a sideways look before returning to her music score. "It never ceases to amaze me how she can just look at him and convince him to sing."

Sliding onto the bench next to her, Ryan took a look at the piece of music she was working on. "A Night to Remember - a... Prom number?"

Nodding, she made another notation. "How'd you guess?"

But Ryan wasn't paying any attention as he scanned through the first two pages of the song, and laughed. "The night of our nightmares? Ha!"

She returned his grin. "I know senior year is still serious stuff, but I want this to be fun. They might be doing it because Gabriella convinced Troy - and by proxy everyone else - but it shouldn't be something we don't enjoy, right?"

"Right. So... how many numbers do you figure?"

"Well, the opening will be something big and bold... something... something sporty, I think to do with our back to back championship."

"A basketball number?"

"Why not?"

Cocking his head to the side, Ryan half closed his eyes thinking. "Basketball, cheerleaders... hmmm... That's pretty creative, Kelsi - and ambitious."

"Do you think you can choreograph for it?"

Ryan grinned. "I think I'll manage. If you come up with anything like you did for the Talent Show over the summer, it'll be easy."

"How come?"

"Your music makes it easy to visualize what can or should be done with it," Ryan fell silent, feeling a little self conscious as he looked away. "The most challenging part of choreographing everyone is going to be getting them on the same page and to cooperate."

"You could always get Troy's help."

Ryan blinked, glancing back at her. "Was that...are you teasing me?"

Kelsi ducked her head a little and shrugged.

"You _are_ teasing me." He sounded delighted. "I think I can handle everyone without Hoops backing me up every step of the way. I always wanted to choreograph a show like this - I can't believe Ms. Darbus is actually letting me do it."

"Why not?" Her embarrassment forgotten, Kelsi looked at him curiously. "We all know you're the real talent behind the auditions for you and Sharpay. I saw the number she was going to sing with Troy and while she has a flare for the dramatic, she doesn't have the same kind of feel you do for the stage. Sharpay's little show was all glitter, glamour and flash; yours doesn't need those things."

"I can do glitter and flash as well as she can."

"I never said you couldn't," Kelsi assured him with a small, shy smile. "I'm just saying that when you put something together, you do what needs to be done with it. This, for example," she waved to the half finished score. "What's already going through your mind for the opening sequence?"

"Let's see.. You've got the guys panicking about Prom, so I would figure getting fitted for their tuxedos - it's pretty much already written in that it's what they're doing so it's a no brainer."

"Ah, but we have both the guys and the girls getting ready."

"So we split the stage; the guys on the left, the ladies on the right. The guys can be in this..." he paused for a moment, "dark, old style tailor shop, with doors that lead back stage so they can change between this section, and when they're talking about their clothes."

"And the girls?"

"Easy," he flashed her a smile. "You've never seen Sharpay shop; I have. So we put the girls in a bright room since they're excited, where they can pull various gowns off the racks."

Kelsi laughed. "Sounds ambitious."

"And why not? This is the last show we're going to put on together - you said it yourself - so why not go all out? It'll be fun if we do it this way."

"Okay then, I'll keep working on it." Kelsi pulled the score off the piano and made another notation. "Other than Prom, Graduation and the Championship, what do you think we should include? Anything you'd like to have a dance for?"

"Well..." Ryan rubbed his palms on his slacks. "Ms. Darbus said this is about our final days at East High, right?"

"Right."

"So why not include some of the things that we're all facing?"

"Like?"

"Well, there's the scholarship to Julliard for starters - not the scholarship itself, but the dream it represents. You know, the desire to have the fame and the fortune associated with success."

Kelsi gasped, pulling a fresh sheet from her stack and began scribbling something down. Ryan snapped his mouth shut, knowing better than to interfere with a creative process. Words and notes flowed from Kelsi's pencil as she madly scribbled out lyrics.

Ryan read along silently, marveling at her ability for inspiration; he hadn't said much. The title was classy and he almost laughed seeing who she'd slated to sing it. "I want it all - Ryan and Sharpay." At least his sister knew how he worked and she didn't fight him too much on the choreography of their pieces.

Rising to his feet, Ryan left Kelsi to her element and headed for the door. There was something magical about watching the way her fingers flew across the page so confidently - and the little tune she hummed under her breath as she wrote was now stuck in his head. He couldn't wait to see what it would sound like when she was finished.

Kelsi and he would make a good team and this musical would be the best one East High had ever seen.

_fin_


	2. Meeting of Minds: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Meeting of Minds**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

loved it

.N  
2008-11-07 . chapter 1

Yeah, they DO make a good team, don't they? Ha.

Well done!

Annie

SilverLunarStar  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

Love it! It's a great extra to add to the Ryan/Kelsi moments (which there were too little of in the movie.)

Great job!

digigirl02  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Loved it.

MisaxLFan13  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

cool. loved it :D

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Haha, that was cute.

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

And they will go on to Julliard together and become a famous team on the stage! lol This was so sweet, nice work!

Penny  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

I love how you wrote Ryan and Kelsi. I like how they discuss every detail of the musical. The other Wildcats look even better onstage because of their collaberations.

Car2nfreak  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

Cute! lol I think they are the cutest couple! :)

Admiral Lily  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

Yay! Developing Kelsi's and Ryan's story! I was happy when I saw hints of somethin-somethin for them in the trailer and I wished they'd had more time to develop that on screen. Perhaps we'll get some deleted scenes on the DVD but this was a great addition as well.


	3. Two Weeks Detention

**Title:** Two Weeks Detention

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: **Set after the Waltz on the school roof.

----------

**Two Weeks Detention**

Troy and Gabriella raced from the roof at the sound of the school bell, stopping only to grab their bags and leaving his selection of jackets for later before taking the stairs at breakneck speed. They rounded corners dangerously, slipping in their wet shoes and dripping wet from the sudden rain storm.

Taking a particularly dangerous corner, Troy caught Gabriella as her high heels slipped on the smooth floor, taking the brunt of the impact with the wall as she slammed into his chest. His book bag and hers hit the ground - but Gabriella remained planted firmly in his grasp, breathing heavily.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

He scooped the bags from the floor with one hand, securing hers in his other, and pulled her along as they careened down another set of stairs. They landed together, running full out towards their homeroom class, their shoes making squeaking and sloppy wet noises on the tile.

Troy slowed their forward momentum, planting his feet as Gabriella started to slide past him, but his shoes didn't grip. The contents of his arms hit the floor once again as Gabriella began to fall and he overbalanced, rolling with it to pull her close. She shrieked in surprise, clinging to him with one arm.

They hit the ground hard, her elbow in his midsection, and the air left his lungs with a _whoosh_.

Gabriella scrambled off him, kneeling beside his prone form. "Oh my gosh, are you okay, Troy?"

He wheezed, trying to draw air back into his lungs, and nodded. "Fine," he croaked.

Spots danced before his eyes as he struggled to pull air back into his body and curled into a fetal position in an attempt to do so. Gabriella's hand rubbed his back and shoulders, her worried words passing through his mind incoherently. Troy lay where he was for a half a minute, recovering and slowly focusing on her words.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He caught her arm as he curled forward, inhaling deeply and then coughing as his lungs refused to completely expand. Finding a smile for her as his fingers trailed down her arm, he met her gaze. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Gabriella stood, extending her hands to him, and he accepted her help to his feet - cringing as he realized they were but steps from their homeroom - and had drawn looks from several of their seated friends. Kelsi who was right next to the door, Zeke behind her and Chad the next row over; he nodded towards the door and Gabriella flushed as she realized they had an audience.

Troy collected their things, reclaiming her hand in a sodden grip as they moved to face the music.

"Mr. Bolton. Ms. Montez." Ms. Darbus looked at them pointedly as they appeared in the homeroom doorway. "How nice of you to join us this morning."

Troy handed Gabriella her bag, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. Where she'd landed was going to bruise. "Sorry Ms. D."

Taking their seats, he could hear the other students snickering about their sodden appearance. Ms. Darbus, never one to avoid making a point, stood. "The fact that your seniors doesn't give you leeway to be late." She looked down at them over her glasses. "I trust next time you'll remember to shower and dry _before _you come to school?"

_The water bugs are back._

Troy could almost _hear _Mr. Fulton's snide remark from Lava Springs - and the analogy was apt. He and Gabriella had spent a good deal of their time in or around water of some kind. Enjoying a warm summer rain shower with her was fun, instead of being an inconvenience - and sometimes distracting if she chose to wear white.

But Ms. Darbus' look promised retribution, not tolerance and Troy smiled sheepishly. "Yes Ms. D."

"Good. And Ms. Montez - I trust you'll remember to bring a towel instead of dripping all over my floor."

"Yes, Ms. Darbus." Gabriella shared a look with Troy, biting her lip and waiting for the detention announcement Taylor had foretold.

"I trust this won't happen again?"

Troy and Gabriella shook their heads in unison, water droplets splattering their classmates.

"Good. Now, both of you, head for the locker rooms and dry off," It wasn't a request as she pinned them with a hard look. "I'll let your teachers know you'll be late."

There was a collective sigh as their classmates held their breath, waiting for the expected detention announcement - but it never came. Ms. Darbus shooed them out, ensuring they closed the door before launching into her normal home room announcements. Escaping to the hallway, Troy reclaimed Gabriella's hand as they headed for the locker rooms and the towels kept there.

"I thought we were dead meat - detention for sure."

Tweaking a lock of his wet hair, she grinned at him. "Ms. Darbus wouldn't do that to her golden boy," she teased affectionately.

"I am not her- That's just twisted."

"You are," Gabriella asserted. "Ryan and Sharpay may be the heads of the drama club, but you're the jewel in her crown - when she can get you to sing."

"She can barely stand me."

"You only think that," she told him confidently.

"Come on, Ms. Darbus?" He looked as her as if she'd lost her marbles. "She's been busting my chops since before I can remember."

"If she couldn't stand you, she'd never let you perform anything."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Troy conceded the point with a wry grin. "I guess instead she'd give me detention to help with the sets if she thought I couldn't carry a tune."

"Like it was _so_ trying the last time." Gabriella giggled. "Besides, we have rehearsals after school until the show - isn't that kind of _like _detention?"

Whirling her around, Troy laughed down into her face as he pinned her against a locker beside the girl's change room entrance. "If rehearsals are detention, I think the punishment for our delinquency isn't long enough."

"No? How about forever and a day, Wildcat." The tease was affectionate.

Troy's expression turned serious, his fingers gentle on her cheek. "Not long enough."

"Not long enough." Her agreement was wholehearted as the warning bell sounded, breaking them apart. She had to leave him to enter the girl's change room and he headed for his own. "See you at free period?"

"Count on it." He turned, winking at her, and disappeared into the boy's change room.

Shaking her head, Gabriella entered the girl's, still floating a little from her time with Troy on the roof. Two weeks detention with him would have been a small price to pay for the pleasures of that morning. An invite to the Senior prom, an impromptu waltz around the roof - Troy was a fast learner - and that almost-kiss. A sigh escaped as she twirled through the hallway of the locker room, scooping a towel from one of the shelves by the girl's showers, and began to rub her head dry.

That almost kiss... later, during free period, she'd have to collect... with interest.

_fin_


	4. Two Weeks Detention: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Two Weeks Detention**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

loved it awesome

Kathryn Mason-Sykes  
2008-11-12 . chapter 1

Gotta love Ms. D. Nice job!

daydreamer299  
2008-11-03 . chapter 1

So cute!:)

HSMLUVER218  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

fantastic! i'm so glad you wrote this! This scene totally needed to be in the movie!

Admiral Lily  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Tender, as per usual. I'm supposed to go see the movie again with my sister but we don't have a day and time set yet. Unfortunate because under my normal schedule I'd have seen it three times already (at least) but I promised her so I'll have to wait. Your fics are both making the wait easier and more difficult. :D

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Loved it. I could just imagine that scene. xD

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

So cute! I was giggling the whole time with this one, lol. My favorite line was the last one - collect the almost-kiss with 'interest' ;-) Good job!


	5. Study Buddy

**Title:** Study Buddy

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: **Set just before Sharpay springs the news about Gabriella's early acceptance to Stanford on Troy.

**Note: **Included in almost every promo for the HSM3 movie was a scene where Troy leaves Gabriella at her locker, stops, darts back to press an adorable kiss on her cheek, and then disappears. This is my interpretation of that scene - by request

----------

**Study Buddy**

Troy caught sight of Gabriella busy with something in her locker, her smile almost whimsical, and glanced right and left before sidling up to her. She didn't see him coming, her line of sight obstructed by the locker door as he relaxed, pressing his back against the locker next to hers.

A soft, on-key hum could be heard just over the murmur of the students moving through the hallways and he recognized the song as the one Kelsi had sprung on them the previous afternoon. Trademark Kelsi, it was catchy and meaningful - and fun to sing. The added bonus was a set of lyrics that reflected them and the decisions they were encountering together which meant a more meaningful performance.

"How fortunate you want to be with me," he teased lightly, drawing a surprised gasp from his girlfriend as he tugged her door all the way open with a grin. "Seeing as how I'm right here."

"Troy!"

"You were expecting someone else?" His fingers were wrapped around the upper section of her locker door, just above where his picture was plastered across the center of it; he pretended not to notice, just as she pretended not to see hers in his. "Or were you just so busy day dreaming that I'm a dream come true?"

"I was thinking about Prom," she told him honestly. "And the show. Kelsi's outdone herself."

A half-smile crossed his lips. "No kidding. Did you pick out your dress yet?"

"Well...." she grinned coyly. "Maybe."

Leaning in close, he dropped his tone to a conspiratorial whisper. "May I see it?"

"Sure," tapping his nose, she reached for a book in her locker. "At Prom."

Troy mimed being shot in the heart, hanging off her locker door. "But you got to see my Tux."

"You asked me to help you _pick_ your tux," her correction was teasing. "I don't need your help to pick my dress."

"I want to."

Gabriella blinked up at him in surprise at his serious expression. "Really?"

"Why not? This is our Prom; we only get to do this once. You helped me, so it's only fair I help you - if you want it."

"Boys hate to shop."

"And jocks don't sing," his blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Yet somehow I do both."

"And never cease to amaze me," clutching her books to her chest, Gabriella glanced around the hallway. "Don't you have a study session this morning?"

"Or something. We're running lines with Ms. Darbus while you're acing another final - though I have to study."

"For what?"

"English and Math," he brandished a slim notebook. "Not all of us can be spectacularly intelligent and already accepted to the college of our choice."

Her smile lost a little of its luster. "If you choose the U of A you are."

Dismissing the thought with a faint shake of his head, Troy clutched his folder in both hands and took a deep breath. "Can... could you help me study for my math final later?"

"Me?"

"I can't think of a better study buddy," his eager grin was adorable. "And it's a legitimate excuse to spend some time with my girl."

She laughed, delighted. "Really? You want me to help you study?"

"Of course."

"I thought you couldn't keep up, superstar."

Troy stepped closer, leaning on the now open door of her locker with one shoulder as his eyes gleamed deceptively. "Depends on the motivation."

"Hmm, I think I can find something to... _motivate_ you, Wildcat." She eased into his personal space with a sly smile. "And we have lines to run for the show."

"And a song to practice."

"Could be a late night." Gabriella lifted one hand to draw a small circle over his heart as she looked up into his eyes. "Think you're up for it?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Good." She backed away reluctantly, knowing she had to get her notes together for review before her final that day - and inspiration struck. "I'll make you a deal."

"Sounds sketchy."

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"I never win against you," he corrected impishly. "It saves time."

Laughing she twitched one finger at him. "You'll want to win this one."

Troy arched his eyebrows in a silent query.

"_If_ you study your hardest, I'll let you see my dress before Prom."

"Incentive," his eyes gleamed, darkening. "But how will you know I'm studying my hardest?"

"Who needs a book when they're done?"

Laughing down at her, he grinned and nodded. "Okay, miss with honors, you're on. Tonight?"

"When else? Your math final is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah." He dimpled adorably. "So... after rehearsal?"

"If your truck cooperates."

"It's better than it was. Your place?"

"Unless you'd rather be under the watchful eye of one Coach Bolton."

"Not if I can help it." He flashed her a smile as the warning bell rang. "I'd better run - I still have to grab the rest of my books. See you in five!"

Gabriella watched him go with a smile on her lips. Except Troy paused at the end of the row of lockers and turned back to her quickly, rushing over. His shoes skidded on the floor as he came closer and bent, leaning in quickly to drop a kiss on her cheek. His lips were soft, a wealth of feeling in that touch and she couldn't help but lean into it as warmth seemed to seep into her body from that contact and spread deliciously through her system.

"Thanks."

He gave her no chance to respond as he darted away and Gabriella shook her head tolerantly. Her spirits had been lifted by his presence and he was so _adorable_ when he asked for her help she couldn't have denied him even if she'd been inclined to. Troy knew it too. Collecting the items she needed from her locker, she ran her fingers over his picture before kissing the tips and placing them against the line of his lips. Later, she'd have to remember to thank him properly.

_fin_


	6. Study Buddy: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Study Buddy**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

singer4ever113  
2009-10-03 . chapter 1

Another GREAT missing moment! Keep up the good work!

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

awesome job

mayfly  
2008-11-21 . chapter 1

so cute! i love missing scenes :]

Kathryn Mason-Sykes  
2008-11-12 . chapter 1

In the movie they always have almost-kisses, but in your stories I feel like the almost-kisses and the cheek kisses are preludes for the real thing...in the movie I felt like there was not as strong of an implication of a "real kiss" to come. Just so you know, I like your versions better. :)

daydreamer299  
2008-11-03 . chapter 1

Aw so cute!:)

HSMLUVER218  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

aw! once again, fantastic missing moment fic!

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Aw! I just love all of Troy and Gabriella's fluffly little scenes :-) And I always wanted to know what that little scene was in the hallway! lol Nice work!

Admiral Lily  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Tender! Loved the dialogue in this one. And I love that scene from the promos. Le sigh! Good job.

~E~  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Great start! I can't wait to read more.

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

That was just so sweet.

zacharyteflonforpresident.  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

SQUEE! That was perfect! It was definitely every bit as sweet as I imagined it and more. Troy was so cute and funny. I just wanted to pinch his cheek, haha.

Thank you so much for writing this! It helped fill in the disaoointing gap some. :)

taywrites  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

aww all these are soo cute! good job =]

ILuvNick.  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

That was so cute i loved it good job


	7. Not Goodbye

**Title:** Not Goodbye

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary:** Gabriella and Troy discuss their plans for Grad and Prom - would take place sometime between when Gabriella and Troy have their last pizza picnic in her room and talk about Stanford, and while Gabriella is singing "Walk Away"

----------

**Not Goodbye**

Gabriella settled into the hammock below her balcony , watching Troy carefully as he stood - hands in his pockets - staring somewhere over her shoulder. He looked unhappy and a little uncertain of himself. It hurt to know she was the reason.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Taking a deep breath, Troy lowered his gaze to hers. "Prom."

Gabriella smiled faintly. "I already told you I'd be your date."

"Yeah… but that was before - before you got accepted early; before you were going to be over a thousand miles away."

_Before you were leaving to follow a dream without me__._

The words were left unsaid between them, but Troy's gaze was steady and unguarded. Gabriella's smiled disappeared as she looked at him. He seemed so confident all the time, that when she saw him like this it tugged on her heart strings. She wanted to reassure him, and - honestly - she wanted to be with him for Prom and for Graduation. There was nowhere else she'd rather be - even Stanford.

Holding out her hand to him, she waited until he reached to take it, tugging him down onto the hammock with her so they could be eye to eye even as her fingers twined with his. Searching his gaze, she knew her own was full of everything she was feeling at that moment - including her uncertainty about leaving East High and him.

"I said I would be your date and I intend to keep that promise. I know it's only for a weekend and then I'd have to be back at Stanford for the week, but I'll be back for graduation too. That's only a couple of weeks after Prom."

"Are you sure?"

Her smile returned. "Don't you want me to be here?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want you to jeopardize your dream either."

"Troy, we only graduate once; we only get _one_ Prom." She reached up to cup his face. "I don't want to miss it for anything; and there's no one else I'd rather go with. I might be going to Stanford early, but I'm not completely finished at East High yet."

"Technically you are," Troy corrected her reluctantly, but he smiled as he said it. "Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, going and coming back and then leaving again?"

Gabriella laughed softly. "I told you I'm better at goodbyes than you. I have a lot of practice."

Troy pulled her into his arms, wrapping her securely against him as he place a kiss on her temple. "No goodbyes."

Falling silent, she closed her eyes as she tucked her head under his chin and held onto him for all she was worth. No goodbyes. Goodbye implied more than either of them wanted to consider just yet. She was leaving in two days with her mother and the house had been put up for sale, but Troy didn't want her to say goodbye. He'd told her that already, yet a part of her knew she would have to eventually.

Troy's future - the one he was expected to follow - was there in Albuquerque and hers was in California; one thousand and some odd miles away. Troy's truck was unreliable and she didn't really want him driving out to see her whenever he could in it; there were too many things that could go wrong. The alternative was flying out to see him - or him to see her.

Part of her was a little leery about testing their relationship over the distance, but she knew she wasn't ready to give him up yet - just like he wasn't ready to let her go yet. The strength of his embrace lent her conviction and buoyed her spirits.

When she finally eased back, she found a genuine smile for him. "Don't worry, Wildcat. You won't be going solo to the Prom."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he assured her softly, caressing the side of her face with his finger tips. "We'll make this work somehow, Gabriella. You'll see."

As Troy pulled her back into his arms to hold her as they rocked back and forth in the hammock, Gabriella wondered if he was as certain of that as he sounded or if he had his own doubts about the distance that would be between them. A part of her - the part that had been moved around the country for years on end - knew that saying goodbye would hurt, but eventually the pain would ease and she'd be able to move forward again.

It was how she'd moved beyond leaving her friends at the other schools she'd attended.

But Troy didn't want to say goodbye.

Never goodbye.

And without that goodbye there wasn't any closure. Despite that - or maybe because of it - leaving this time was more difficult. The very thought of going to Stanford for an early orientation was staggering and unsettling - and she'd _almost_ asked her mom to stay as she'd told Troy she'd wanted to.

But he was right.

She couldn't give up on this opportunity; it was her future and it was happening; far too fast, but it was happening and she felt swept away with it, as if she had no control. As much as she wanted to stay and be with him, to explore what the future would bring with him, she owed it to herself to capitalize on her opportunities when they knocked. Unfortunately, this particular opportunity was costing her more than she'd ever dreamed possible.

Losing Troy, leaving him behind in Albuquerque to attend the U of A and be a Red Hawk - if that's what he chose to do - was agonizing. He'd been with her since she'd arrived, to the day; he was her best friend as well as her boyfriend; confidant and security net. She could fly without him - it had been but one of the gifts he'd given her in their time together - but she wanted so much more to fly _with_ him.

Submitting to the gentle rock of the hammock, she simply enjoyed being in his arms for what might be the last time. No matter where she went, Troy would be with her in spirit; he was a part of her, having insinuated himself into the very fabric of her being in a way no one else ever had.

So she wouldn't say goodbye - instead she'd walk away when graduation was over with and hope the pain of leaving him behind would ebb with time.

_fin_


	8. Not Goodbye: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Not Goodbye**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

singer4ever113  
2009-09-20 . chapter 1

So sweet! Made me cry.

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

loved it

JennCorinthos  
2008-12-23 . chapter 1

awe!

JENNIFER

Enigmaforum  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

So, honestly, this story was amazing. It was wonderful to read and you really have a talent for writing. The characterizations were fantastic and I love the look we got into Gabriella's mind. You really did a superb job with this piece and I'm about to go read some more of your work, you've got serious talent my dear. Keep up the great work.

daydreamer299  
2008-11-03 . chapter 1

I love all these one shots!:)

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

So sad.

xEMAZZAxGURLx44  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

loved this.. it so should have been in the movie

adorkabletwenty7  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

thank u so much  
u inspired me to write my own story about college life with troy and gabi. amazing you really captured their emotions:)

..x.  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

Wow. i loved that. i went to see HSM3 last night and i can't get it out of my head. i really want to watch it again, but that would mean going to the theatre again, so i guess i won't, so i searched this site for any fics about it, and i loved yours. you wrote them wonderfully. I wondered what happened between the pizza and 'Walk Away'.

MaggieBWriter  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

As always you've put the right words and thoughts in the right place. This would have filled the gap so well in the movie. I felt the movie just kind of glazed over this. Kenny should take notes from you. :-)

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

Aw! It's so sweet. And the end up not habing to say goodbye at all - he goes to Berekeley! Best ending ever, and best HSM movie ever! lol Cute story!

dragongirlG  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

Lovely!! I'm glad someone finally did justice to Gabriella's thoughts.

Persephone Lemonade  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

That was... I mean I can really imagine that happening. And it works with what would be the next scene in the movie. Loved it!

-your-wonder-land-  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

BEST MOVIE EVER!  
Omg.. Fanfiction upgraded!


	9. Someway

**Title:** Someway

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: ** Troy contemplates life without Gabriella now that she's gone.

---------

**Someway**

Troy settled on the edge of his bed, bracing his elbows on his knees as he stared at his bare feet where they gripped his carpet.

Gabriella was gone.

She'd left that afternoon for Palo Alto California, the city where Stanford was located. Tomorrow, she and her mother would arrive and she'd be over a thousand miles away. She wasn't there yet, but already he could feel the distance stretching between them like an invisible thread.

Life already felt emptier.

Dinner hadn't held his interest, nor had the game of hoops his father had tried to interest him in - much like the last time he'd had to let her go. Except this time it was his choice, his support of her dream that was putting the distance between them. He had no intention of holding her back, no intention of being the one to cause her to regret the fact she hadn't chased a dream she'd been having since she was a child.

He wanted her to choose the direction her life would take, to choose the things that were important to her - and he wanted her to succeed. He wanted her to choose what was best for her, what would give her the best opportunities. And he knew she wanted the same for him. But wanting what was best for her didn't mean it was easy.

He wasn't any more ready to let her go than she was - despite all her confidence in her 'practice' at saying goodbye.

Letting her go with a smile on his face had been the hardest thing he'd had to do, even with the promise that she'd be home for Prom and for Graduation. She'd miss the show - that was expected - and she would be missed. Not just by him, he knew, but by all their friends. Having her home for such short intervals was going to be tough, but he counted himself lucky she intended to return at all; convincing her that she shouldn't say goodbye hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it.

Still... he inhaled deeply, pushing his arms off his knees to fall backwards and stare at the ceiling. Knowing Gabriella wouldn't be there at rehearsals, wouldn't be there to share his lunch times with, to surprise her with the odd comment or antic was disheartening. The happiness and excitement of his final days at East High was tempered with the knowledge that the one person he wanted to spend it with was beyond his reach.

Today was Saturday, normally a night he'd have spent with her, but the last two days, Gabriella had spent packing and organizing, getting ready for their drive. He'd seen her at school each day leading up to today and at rehearsal practice - she hadn't been willing to let anyone know she was considering leave, including him, and that still smarted.

It hurt almost as much as her admission that she was considering giving up her dream to attend the same school he did for a semester or two because she didn't want to go. He couldn't let her do it, no matter how much he wanted her to stay and no matter how much she wanted to stay. The Stanford dream had been something both she and her mother desired; a matter in which they were in perfect accord and Troy understood that.

He'd accepted the fact he knew where she would be going to school in the way that he'd always expected to go to the U of A in Albuquerque. Only now, that wasn't as appealing as it had been. Gabriella had been right when she'd challenged him on his love of the theatre; a late bloomer in that respect, she understood his enjoyment of it far better than he himself did. Sure, she'd had to ask for his help when the idea of doing one last Musicale at East High had come up, but in the end he couldn't say he was sorry.

The idea of singing the duet Kelsi had written for them with Sharpay - who would undoubtedly get Gabriella's part - left a sour taste in his mouth. Sharpay was good, but she didn't inspire him the way Gabriella did. No one, he suspected, ever would. Gabriella had made a place inside of his heart that was hers, and hers alone - and he liked it that way. Just like he liked being able to be himself, without pretense, because she'd known him before she'd known the mask he wore at school.

She complimented him, both strengths and weaknesses - she _saw_ him the way no one else did. She was his courage, his inspiration and he didn't know what he was going to do now that she was gone. He knew how he'd survived before her - but falling back into that pattern was impossible.

The basketball jock she'd first met was gone, replaced and changed by her presence just as the school was changed from it. In her association with him, she'd inspired others to chase dreams they'd once thought impossible or never considered, giving others the courage to break free of the moulds in which they'd be cast.

Including her own.

Troy couldn't go back to being that self-absorbed, basketball only playmaker anymore than Gabriella could become the silent, shy math girl; or Zeke could go back to hiding the fact he excelled at baking - or Martha could hide her love of the dance. She'd challenged them all to become more than they were, unknowingly perhaps, but she had all the same. Over the summer, she'd challenged them again and Ryan - of all people - had stepped out of Sharpay's shadow to shine on his own.

Gabriella had a gift - people who knew her wanted to become better than what they were, to be what she saw because she saw them at their best.

Without her life felt emptier, less meaningful, just less... Troy threw an arm over his smarting eyes, determined not to cry.

He forced a smile, seeing her in his mind's eye. What they had was special, he knew it deep in his heart, but he also knew a long distance relationship between them was going to be hard - far harder than they were expecting. She hadn't said goodbye; she was still his until Graduation even if she was a thousand miles away and somehow he had to figure out how to keep her that way once everything was said and done.

There had to be a way he could attend college or university and keep his girl. Life was happening and, for the moment, his Gabriella was gone. But somehow, someway, he would figure it all out without sacrificing one dream for another. Letting her go for good wasn't something he wouldn't survive.

_fin_


	10. Someway: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Someway**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

loved it

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

I love Troy's devotion to Gabriella and his determination to keep her by his side, no matter what. This story has echoes of Troy's grad speech in here too - I like it! Nice work!

..x.  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

this was amazing. you wrote Troy very realistically. I loved it.


	11. Show Stopper

**Title:** Show Stopper

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: ** Shortly after Gabriella is gone, Sharpay wastes no time stepping into her position in the show - set just after Troy's comment to Ryan about how he's easier to dance with than Sharpay.

-----------

**Show Stopper**

"You want me to _what_?" Troy looked from Ryan to Sharpay and back to Kelsi. "No way."

"It's in the script," Ryan hedged, feeling bad for the star basketball player who'd become his friend. "Ms. Darbus felt that it was a good idea since you and Gabriella were a couple."

"Me and _Gabriella_," Troy stressed deliberately. "Not me and Sharpay!"

"The song kind of calls for it," Kelsi informed him miserably. "And after your rehearsals with Gabriella, Ms. Darbus said we couldn't drop it just because she's gone."

"No." Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "I was reluctant to do it when Gabriella was still here because our relationship isn't for show, but now you want me to... with _Sharpay _- and she's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Oh come on," Sharpay scoffed haughtily. "Just _what_ is so wrong with a little on stage kiss?"

Troy glared at her, wishing for the thousandth time since her departure that he'd never let Gabriella talk him into this. The show just wasn't any fun without her - and now this! "_You_ might go around kissing whomever you please, Sharpay, but if you haven't noticed, I don't."

"What are you afraid of, Troy?" Sharpay taunted icily. "Think your precious Gabriella might not live up to an on stage lip lock?"

If Troy had ever doubted his relationship or his connection to Gabriella, her words might have stung. As it was, he didn't doubt them, and Sharpay's words didn't hurt - but they did make his hackles rise. "If I was - and I'm _not_ - I wouldn't want to test the theory with you."

Sharpay struck a pose, slamming her hands on her hips. "And just _what_ is so wrong with honing your theatrical abilities with me? I'm a _professional_ Troy, not likely to get swept away by good looks and a pair of popular lips!"

Kelsi and Ryan exchanged looks, Kelsi moving to Troy's side as Ryan edged towards his sister. "Shar, maybe this isn't-"

"Stay out of this, Ryan," she snapped, never losing her pointed look at Troy. "What about it Troy, are you a professional or an armature? If you think Julliard will even _consider _you when you're squeamish to do whatever a script calls for."

He looked like he was either going to be sick - or throttle her. Kelsi placed a restraining hand on Troy's elbow, looking beseechingly at Ryan. Ryan shrugged helplessly. There was little they could really do and the chemistry between Gabriella and Troy simply didn't translate to Troy and Sharpay - something Ryan's sister wasn't willing to accept.

"I told you; I never sent that application to Julliard," Troy informed Sharpay evenly. "I never filled it out, never mailed it and until Ms. Darbus mentioned them, I never knew they existed. I'm not trying to win their blasted scholarship so what should I care what they think?"

"Ha!" Sharpay laughed once and then her smile appeared - and Ryan and Kelsi backed away, knowing she was at her most dangerous when she smiled. Troy, for his part, was too angry with the self-proclaimed diva - and unthreatened. There was little Sharpay could say or do to him that would have much of an impact. "Like I believe that."

"I don't care what you believe, it's the truth."

"Sure," she waved one hand as if to push it away. "Applicant or not, they're considering you for it anyway. If you didn't want to be here, you would have left at the same time Gabriella did!"

"I _don't _want to be here."

"You're fooling yourself, Troy. Gabriella turned to you to convince everyone because she knew you wouldn't turn down another opportunity to get back on stage."

"With _her_," he cut in vehemently. "With _Gabriella_, Sharpay. The only reason I agreed to do this was because she wanted to, because she believed we should. I never signed on to play opposite you - I agreed to do this because singing with Gabriella isn't a chore; it's magic."

"Gabriella isn't the only one who can sing," Sharpay informed him coolly. "And you learned that this summer; or did you miss the fact you can sing with people other than her?"

"You can't take her place."

"I've already been given it." The smugness in Sharpay's tone was unmistakable.

"Maybe on stage," Troy informed her evenly, "but nowhere else."

"What's going on here?"

"Troy and I were just discussing the kissing scene," Sharpay informed her mentor with a megawatt smile. "And how it would be the ultimate test of us as _consummate professionals _to ensure it looks nothing short of real."

"Indeed."

"No. No way."

"Is there a problem Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus turned to pin him with an arch look.

Troy shifted uncomfortably. Ms. Darbus had given him a chance to try something new, to explore beyond the boundaries of who and what he'd been the previous year and he hated to disappoint her - but he _didn't_ intend to lock lips with Sharpay Evans! He looked to Ryan and Kelsi for help, but they simply stood watching him in silence, Sharpay's crossed arms and raised eyebrows a challenge all in itself.

The ringing of his phone - taboo on the best of days in Ms. Darbus' chapel of the arts - saved him. He held up his hands, digging the cell from his pocket as Ms. Darbus crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not approve of cell phones in my theatre, Mr. Bolton."

"Ryan called a five minute break, Ms. D," Troy said by way of apology as he checked the called ID on the front of his phone. His whole face changed, a delighted smile crossing his lips and telling _everyone_ watching who the caller had to be as he flipped it open.

"Hey!"

_"Hey yourself, Wildcat."_

"You have _no_ idea what a life saver you are," he told her with a shrug for his teacher and friends as he turned and walked away.

That he didn't say anything more to them as he focused on the voice at the other end, made Sharpay huff in annoyance even as Kelsi and Ryan shared a bashful grin. Only Gabriella had that effect on the Wildcat's superstar and they'd get nothing more from him until he finished his call.

_"I take it rehearsals are going well then?"_

Troy laughed shortly. "They're a disaster. We all miss you."

_"I miss you guys too,"_ Gabriella sighed softly. _"Let me guess, Sharpay's playing the part Kelsi wrote for me, right?"_

"Who else?"

_"What's the matter?"_

Dropping off the stage, Troy slouched in one of the chairs. "There's a part in the script I don't agree with."

_"Oh? You never said anything when we were rehearsing."_

"Exactly - when _we_ were rehearsing." Making a face, Troy cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, wishing he was holding her instead of the folding electronic. "This is _such _a mess."

_"How so? I thought you were so excited to be doing the show."_

"I was excited about doing the show with you but now Sharpay expects me to kiss her because Ryan included it as a part of our choreography."

Gabriella was silent on the other end, and Troy heard what he suspected was a muffled giggle.

"This isn't funny."

_"No?"_ There was laughter in her voice. _"If you pursue theatre, Wildcat, you're going to have to kiss girls other than me eventually."_

"That is _not_ what I wanted to hear."

_"No, but it's what you need to hear," _Gabriella informed him with an audible grin. _"I don't like the idea of you kissing Sharpay of all people either, Troy, but it _is_ a part of the show."_

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side here."

_"I am."_

"Then why are you encouraging this?"

_"Because you should have all of the information at your finger tips before you make any decisions about playing or acting."_

Trust Gabriella to see things logically when he was viewing them personally. "You're one step ahead of me again, huh?" She laughed, and it made his chest ache. He wanted to see her - to hold her, to be with her. The duet Kelsi had written suddenly said it all. Without thinking about it, he sang the words softly. "All I wanna do, is be with you... be with you."

_"Troy..."_

"I miss you, Gabriella."

_"I miss you too." _

Closing his eyes, he basked in those soft, heartfelt words, letting them curl about his heart - and then she continued matter-of-factly, pushing beyond the tenderness of the moment resolutely to bring them back to topic.

_"But that doesn't change the fact you have a show to do and a scene with Sharpay that might dictate if you decide to follow theater or give it up."_

"I don't _want_ to kiss her."

_"I'm not saying I want you to kiss her either,"_ Gabriella admitted. _"But it's a part of stage life. Some roles call for co-stars to... get physical."_

With a sigh, Troy conceded the point. "That doesn't mean I have to like it," he groused.

Gabriella laughed. _"I don't like it any more than you do - and I can't believe I'm encouraging you to kiss _Sharpay_!"_

"I'd be lying if I said it's not more than a little strange. Are you sure about this, Gabriella? I feel like... like I'm cheating on you or something."

_"You're not."_

"That doesn't help."

_"I'm not saying you have to practice with her,"_ she told him dryly. _"But when the time comes, pretend she's me."_

"Never. She could _never_ be you."

"Mr. Bolton!"

Troy winced. "I've gotta go; can I call you tonight?"

_"I'll be waiting. Say hi to everyone for me."_

"Will do, I'll talk to you later."

_"'Til then, Wildcat."_

Troy heard the line click on the other end and slowly removed the phone from his ear, closing it with a small flick of his fingers. Staring at it, he smiled faintly, glad she hadn't said goodbye this time. Every time she did, it was like having an invisible fist reach in and grab his heart - and she finally seemed to understand that. Pushing to his feet, he ran towards the stage and jumped lightly to its surface.

Ms. Darbus as tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you _quite _finished, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy turned the ringer off on his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "Gabriella sends her greetings."

"I'm sure Ms. Montez is most interested in the show's progression, however, I believe we were discussing a problem you had with one of the scenes."

Taking a deep breath, Troy met the teacher's gaze head on and forced a smile, bolstered by Gabriella's support. "No, no problem."

Sharpay looked smug as Ryan and Kelsi exchanged surprised - and slightly worried looks. Ms. Darbus arched her eyebrows so high they were almost lost in her hairline. "Then why were you protesting?"

His gaze moved to Sharpay's smug expression. "Because it won't be the test of professionals. Unlike Sharpay, I've had my practice. When the time comes for the performance, I'll do my part - providing she's up to hers."

"All the more reason for _us_ to practice," Sharpay told him pointedly. "Practice on another partner hardly counts as-"

"The scene is important," Ms. Darbus broke in before Sharpay could say anything more. "But it is _not_ the focus of this production. Now that we are all in accord, I suggest we work on the next act."

Ms. Darbus moved away, Sharpay on her heels, discussing the act she'd mentioned. Kelsi grabbed one of his arms. "Are you really going to kiss her?"

Troy exhaled and nodded. "It's an experiment. Besides, both of you said it was an important part of the script. If something had happened to Gabriella, I'd have had to follow through with her understudy regardless."

"But... it's _Sharpay_!"

Sliding his arm about the composer's shoulders, he squeezed. "I know - and this is Gabriella's idea."

"Wait - what?"

Laughing, Troy grinned at her and released her. "That was my reaction too. She said something about theatrical obligations and how it would play a part in if I choose to pursue theatre or not."

"What kissing other girls?"

"I was reminded that some productions require a certain level of intimacy to make them beliveable."

"And Gabriella's okay with this?"

"She says she is."

"Are you?"

"I guess we'll see. I've gotta go re-read my lines, catch you later?"

"Sure, hoops man. Good luck."

"Thanks - I think I'll need it."

_fin_


	12. Show Stopper: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Show Stopper**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

ambinlovewlove  
2009-10-11 . chapter 1

Sharpay makes me want to choke her with all her scheming-she's a great foil to our sweet leading lady though.

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

loved it

Don'tCatchMe  
2009-05-25 . chapter 1

very cute:)

Kathryn Mason-Sykes  
2008-11-19 . chapter 1

Love it! Leave it to Gabriella to look at the situation logically versus emotionally...or perhaps just taking both into consideration. Regardless, nice work.

erinsgirl  
2008-11-15 . chapter 1

That was good. Funny and the reactions were very in-character, even Gabi's logic on kissing other girls.

daydreamer299  
2008-11-03 . chapter 1

love it!

HSMLUVER218  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

i can totally imagine Troy saying all the things he said in this oneshot, in fact that goes for all the characters. Great job!

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Oh Gabriella - so self-sacrificing! And we know that it never happens, so no worries ;-) lol Nice story!

Admiral Lily  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Ah, one of the big conflicts of such a career choice. However, if one is good enough, one can choose their parts and in effect, what they are required to do. But at least Sharpay won't get the satisfaction of "practicing" with him. And as we know, she never got the kiss in the actual production either so all's well that ends well. Yay! Well done.

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Aww, I loved it.


	13. Kaleidoscope

**Title:** Kaleidoscope

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary:** Set right before Troy sings "Scream" and after his discussion with his father about the possibility of attending another school instead of the University of Albuquerque.

----------

**Kaleidoscope**

"Troy!"

Jack Bolton's voice echoed through the house but his son paid him no heed and swept straight through the kitchen, back out the way he'd come. The front door opened in a heartbeat and Troy headed straight for his truck. He was behind the wheel and peeling out before he considered where he was headed - and found himself staring at the 'For Sale' sign outside the home where Gabriella and her mother had lived for the last year and a half. In his turmoil, he hadn't consciously directed his path and his path, when he let his instincts guide him, always led back to her.

They had since that fateful New Years when they'd sung together.

Slamming his hand - palm open - on the steering wheel, he tilted his head back against the headrest to look at the roof. His dad had taken the idea of attending other schools exactly as he'd expected - and in his tortured confusion he'd tried to turn to the one person who'd always been there for him; the person who's presence was the only thing that made his world feel balanced.

Except Gabriella was gone.

She was over a thousand miles away in California, attending the prestigious Stanford's early entrance program. Turmoil roiled through his system as he stared blindly at the roof of his truck. Gabriella had become his confidante in all things he couldn't speak with Chad about and this was only one of those topics. Without her he felt adrift, like a ship that had lost its anchor and was lost, unable to find its home port.

Spinning the wheel of his truck, he slammed it back into gear and resumed driving, wracking his brain for somewhere he could go that would give him the perspective he needed while struggling to sort through his tangled emotions.

Everything was a mess.

Before Gabriella had talked them all into participating in one last musical, he'd been so certain he wanted to play basketball for the U of A Red Hawks - or if not them, another team. As the school year had progressed and the team had raced for their final, they'd fought to find time together - and talked about their futures more. Gabriella's application - and acceptance - to Stanford had been a momentous occasion and he was proud of her. Except, somewhere in the back of his head, he'd known the moment she was accepted, something shifted between them. It was like time was suddenly zooming by and nothing they said or did would slow it.

She'd asked him to participate and he couldn't deny her - would never have denied her no matter the cost. Seeing her beautiful smile was his reward, as was the opportunity to sing with her. Gabriella knew how much he enjoyed singing with her; she knew he'd never have turned down a last opportunity to join her on stage - especially not when she asked the way she had.

Until the possibility of the Julliard scholarship had been dropped in his lap and his world had tilted off kilter. Gabriella had kept him grounded, challenging his personal beliefs and allowing him to explore other options than those he'd already considered. She made him acknowledge his enjoyment of the theatre, his passion for performing - at least with her - and saw things in him he couldn't see.

And now she was gone.

Torn between theatre and basketball, he now had to not only decide which road to follow but what to do about Gabriella. They were still technically together, but nothing was the same without her. Nothing felt right, nothing was going as planned. The show was falling apart, everyone was less boisterous and his days lacked the excitement they'd once had knowing he would see her at school in the morning.

The distance was bridged by their cell phone calls and she was coming back for Prom and then for graduation, but it wasn't enough - not nearly enough. It had taken her leaving for him to realize just how much of an impact she'd had on his life - a good impact - and on the lives of their friends. There was an empty ache in his chest that accompanied the memories of her smile along with a longing to see her that couldn't be stemmed by their phone calls.

It was like there were three different voices inside his head all telling him to go for something different; one from his head, one from his body and other from his heart. The cacophony was deafening, making him dizzy with their insistences, while he was absolutely positive there was a way to satisfy everything he craved to do.

Beyond the voices he knew, were the echoes of Chad, his dad, his mom and his friends. They spoke of the goals they had for him - where they expected him to go - and it only added another note to the discordant harmony in his soul. None of those voices understood what he felt for Gabriella or how important she was to him and all of them urged directions that would lead away from her.

Thinking was bad for his head and the thoughts about arts, sports and Gabriella swam together in his mind and led him back to where everything had begun; back to East High. Pulling up outside, he considered the building where he'd grown so much in the last few years and killed the engine.

Maybe here, amidst the familiar trophies and memories he'd be able to make some sense of everything and find some kind of a solution to his problems. If nothing else, he could run through the darkened hallways with impunity and kill some energy.

Maybe he'd let out some of that frustration and just scream.

_fin_


	14. Kaleidoscope: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Kaleidoscope**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

SuperxXxGirl79  
2009-09-17 . chapter 1

awesome is the only way to describe you and your fanfictions.

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

awesome

Enigmaforum  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

Once again, another fabulously written piece. I liked that you wrote what Troy was going through and we really got to see how many emotions were rolling through his head. You did a great job with his character and those emotions as well as inputing that scene in a believable way. Great job. Keep writing!

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Wow, you did a really great job capturing everything.

xcrunner21  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

filled it perfectly!

ChocolatexChicaxCasey95  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

loved it!

MaggieBWriter  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

I love the way you tie it all together. I think he should have headed to Gabriella's house in the movie as well. It would have been great to see how deep his connection with her truly is. Love the movie. Love your missing moments too.

xBeautiful  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

Very heartfelt, amazing!

Admiral Lily  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

Good job. I loved the movie, it was the perfect end/beginning to their stories. But a few little insights here and there are great.

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

Oh that was so good! It's like the perfect prologue to his song, which is amazing, by the way. So much better than his 'Bet on It' solo from HSM 2. I really loved how you tied everything in together and allowed Troy to stew it all over before screaming. And he went to Gabriella's house first! So cute :) Nice job!

Camden  
2008-10-25 . chapter 1

This was so good. I felt like I was still in the movie. hehe,

and didn't you just love the movie? It's my all time fave now.


	15. Courage

**Title:** Courage

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: ** Set after Troy finds Ms. Darbus in the auditorium after finishing "Scream"

----------

**Courage**

Troy watched Ms. Darbus walk away, stopping to retrieve her clip board and bag before leaving the theatre without looking back. She left the lights that were still on as they were, making good on her threat.

She'd sent in the application to Julliard. It was mind boggling to think that a teacher who'd spent the better part of his initial year bagging on him simply because he was Jack Bolton's son. Ms. Darbus, the teacher he'd always found to be flamboyant and more than a little unbalanced when it came to her passion for the arts was the same teacher who'd opened a door for him to pursue a dream he hadn't even known he wanted.

Gabriella's words came back to him. _"I've seen you at rehearsals. You love it. Why is that so hard to admit?"_

Now, in her own way, Ms. Darbus had told him that Gabriella wasn't the only one to see it. No, the teacher he'd once thought the bane of his existence had instead put his name forward for an opportunity he hadn't been aware of. He hadn't been lying when he'd first been informed of Julliard's interest; he'd never heard of the school before. Hadn't even _considered_ it as a likely place to attend; but Ms. Darbus had - and Gabriella had supported her decision.

Lying back on the stage, he stared at the darkened ceiling, his arms spread wide.

"_You look very comfortable up there."_

Ms. Darbus didn't give compliments lightly and she didn't suffer fools. Nor did she say things without a purpose, not one given to flamboyant remarks without some kind of message behind them. He should know - he'd spent a good deal of his time avoiding them in her homeroom.

What did she see in him that he couldn't? What did Gabriella see in him that he couldn't - and why was it so hard to admit to other interests? His dad's image rose like an evil specter. _"U of A's the only school _we've_ talked about."_

Much as he wanted to, he couldn't place the blame squarely on his father's shoulders - it was on his own.

He'd been the one leading his parents on, not being completely honest in his intentions. He'd been the one singing his heart out all the while knowing he couldn't give it up - but hadn't been able to own up to it to anyone but Gabriella. He'd been the one to push her, to let her go and encourage her to follow her dreams all the while wishing she was still here. He'd been the one to give Chad the mistaken impression they'd be attending the same school when he had no intention of attending the U of A.

He didn't know yet where he was going to go, but it wouldn't be here in Albuquerque; it didn't offer the kind of theatre program he wanted to attend and it was too far away from Gabriella.

They were all things that had driven him here in the first place. He was being forced to choose between basketball, theater and her - a choice that was impossible to make. He'd always been happy to play hoops - no matter where he went he'd be happy to play - but it was no longer enough. He'd changed enough, grown enough, to admit that to himself even if he couldn't admit it to Chad.

"_See what happens when you do a show? You're like, five different people."_

A faint smile curved his lips. Chad was right.

If Gabriella hadn't 'convinced' him to do this last show, he doubted he'd be facing the same kind of turmoil about what school to attend. He'd still be doubting U of A as the perfect choice knowing Gabriella was one thousand and fifty odd miles away, but theatre wouldn't have been a consideration. Now it was - and it was making his head hurt.

"_A quality you don't seem to lack."_

Ms. Darbus' comment about his courage came back to him as he lay there, sneaking in between the chinks in his armor and eating away at his brain. Courage. It was almost laughable in some ways.

He was a coward; refusing to admit to himself and to his friends how much he enjoyed performing; neglecting to tell his parents about the serious offers from other schools and letting them believe he had every intention of attending the U of A; letting Gabriella go with a smile on his face and never telling her just how much she'd impacted his life.

How much she'll always mean to him.

Troy closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands as he pressed the heels into his eye sockets to stem the burning.

Courage.

The word bounced around in his brain, teasing in its stubbornness to remain. Ms. Darbus saw him as courageous - why? What had he done to earn such respect from the teacher students feared most in the entire school? He couldn't think of anything in particular, unless he counted the Winter Musicale he'd stared in with Gabriella. Getting up in front of his friends and singing with her had taken guts - not courage - and when he'd seen how scared she'd been, he hadn't even thought of his friends again; his entire focus had been on her.

Gabriella had come a long way from that shy, introverted girl who had stage fright.

And him?

He supposed he'd come a long way from where he'd begun, but had he really? He was still the playmaker, the basketball star - and he couldn't seem to stop being those things. Yet that wasn't all that defined him anymore. Sure, he'd picked up the nickname "hoops" somewhere, but it wasn't just from the basketball team. Kelsi and Ryan used it, even Gabriella used it sometimes - though he preferred it when she called him Wildcat.

He was the leader of a group of friends from a wide range of groups that had once formed the school's backbone. His friends were no longer just jocks, but people like Gabriella - genius types - who spent more time with their books than they did with people. Thanks to their participation in the school's drama productions, they'd made friends there too, daring to break the stereotypes and befriending people like Kelsi and eventually Ryan - once he was out of Sharpay's shadow.

But courage? Courage was defined as a quality of mind that enables people to step forward and face difficulty, danger and the unknown without fear.

Did it really take courage to step forward and lead, or was it simply something that was natural to him because that's what he'd always done? He wasn't without fear, at this moment in life he was terrified, yet that didn't stop him from searching for a solution. Was that courage? Being afraid, admitting that fear and still moving forward because it was the right thing to do - the only thing to do?

He didn't know.

Dropping his hands, he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked, really looked, at the area around him, taking in the stage, the rows upon rows of seating - and his attire. He'd begun this frustrated, confused farce of a night in the locker room where he'd felt most comfortable - and yet somehow ended up in the second place where he felt most comfortable.

Ms. Darbus, much as he hated to admit it, was right. He _was_ comfortable on stage - he didn't suffer from stage fright and never had - as comfortable as he was in this uniform passing a ball on the court. These were his elements, the natural states where he felt most comfortable and as far from one another as they could be. Pulling in separate directions, they each led to a life of hard work with much reward for those willing to grasp it.

But could he choose? Worse yet, could he choose and be happy with one or the other and without Gabriella.

Since she'd gone, nothing had felt right. He'd been off kilter, unable to focus - and everyone had noticed. Yet, at the same time, it wasn't just him. It was expected he'd miss her, but that wasn't why he did. If nothing else, these last seventeen months had taught him that doing the expected wasn't a good way to make himself happy. Summer, in particular, had been brutal in the lesson department and now - with his future stretching ahead of him - he considered what he knew.

Ignoring what everyone else wanted for him was difficult, but here in the theatre with its blackness and next to pure silence with only the sound of the storm echoing faintly beyond the walls, he was able to block it all out. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and inhaled deeply, trying to draw in that stillness. For a few minutes, he needed to find peace if he was going to be able to listen to his own heart and follow his own dreams.

How long he lay there, propped on his elbows with his legs hanging over the edge of the stage, Troy didn't know - but when he opened his eyes next, he knew what he wanted. He knew what he had to do - and he knew it wouldn't be easy. His parents would be disappointed, Chad would be disappointed, even Ms. Darbus might be disappointed.

But courage, she had said, was a quality he didn't lack. Pushing to his feet, he turned to go back the way he'd come. It was time to prove her right and fight for what _he_ wanted, not what others wanted for him. Those who truly cared about him would respect his decisions and support him - those who didn't, didn't matter.

_fin_


	16. Courage: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Courage**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

awesome loved it

hsmcrazy  
2009-01-19 . chapter 1

Wow, I love how you filled in this part of the story. Very well done and great writing! Now I'm going to read all of your other work. Thank you for sharing your talent with all of us!!

Timaios  
2009-01-05 . chapter 1

Beautiful. Just beautiful. That's all I can say!

erinsgirl  
2008-11-15 . chapter 1

Loved the story. Great to see Troy's conflict and view on it. Would love to see Ms. Darbus's view on it as well though.

Kathryn Mason-Sykes  
2008-11-12 . chapter 1

You have an uncanny knack for these "missing moments" fics...they fit in perfectly with everything else in the movie. This one is no exception - great job!

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Awesome! This story is so good, and it totally reminds me of my own college decisions that I am facing and the courage I need to make those decisions. Nice work!

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Loved it~! It was so right for this scene!


	17. Breakable

**Title:** Breakable

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: **Gabriella's time at Stanford; coming to terms with not having Troy around and what it will do to her if she does go back for Prom and Graduation. Leading up to her phone call to Troy.

----------

**Breakable**

Gabriella kept herself busy for the first few days she and her mother were settling into their new home in Palo Alto California, finding her routine and figuring out the campus at Stanford. She called Troy when she arrived, talking to him as she unpacked her room and placed his picture on her nightstand - letting him know how much she missed him. She spoke with him again the following day after classes when he called to see how her first day of orientation had gone.

That had been a week and a half ago.

Eleven days since she'd last spoken with Troy, heard his voice. Eleven days where she'd spent every moment turning corners in the hallways or crossing streets expecting to see him.

Waking up in the mornings was like one big, ongoing joke of heartache. She'd wake to her new room; spend half a minute staring at the picture on a nightstand wondering what the strange room around her was - until on the fourth day when she moved his picture to her desk. Waking to his face like she had when every day presented an opportunity to see him was one thing; waking to it every morning as a reminder of what she'd left behind to chase this dream was another.

She continued to wear the necklace as it helped her feel closer to him, but the more submerged she tried to get in her classes, the more she found them lacking. There was no Troy to meet her for lunch. No Troy to spring surprise rendezvous on her. No Troy to meet her at her locker or spend free period with. No Troy to drive her home. No Troy for... did it matter what?

There was simply no Troy.

Gabriella struggled through it, each day feeling like two or three without him around, fully of activities but empty of joy. Her chest hurt constantly, a knot having formed almost permanently in the base of her throat. His absence was a physically painful thing. Tears threatened with every reminder of him and her mother was doing everything she could to help - but it didn't help. Her mother's snacks even brought memories of Troy, and Gabriella found herself spending more and more time out of the house, exploring her new surroundings, staying late at Stanford or finding anything and everything to keep her mind off him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt like she was dying inside.

When she'd accepted to go to Stanford early she'd done it with the idea that it was a trial, to see what it would be like away from him. Perhaps not consciously, but a part of her hadn't wanted to hurt him with goodbye - not after the way he'd reacted to her saying it the last time she'd seen him. Even their phone conversations had never ended with it, but with "'till tomorrow" or some such.

It had stemmed from their near break up over the summer at Lava Springs; it had hurt unbearably to say goodbye to him the way she had, knowing he'd had to choose his own way to go. This time she hadn't said goodbye, but pretending like everything was the same, like nothing had changed between them, was impossible.

It had taken moving away from Troy for her to realize that this goodbye this time would cost her more than she'd ever thought - not because she had doubted her feelings for him, but for the first time she knew what they really were. They'd grown so much together, supported one another - been _in love_ with one another for what seemed like forever. He accepted her as she was, just as she did him, regardless of the obstacles before them - but this obstacle was near insurmountable.

This obstacle was killing her.

She'd loved him enough to let him go once without realizing what exactly she felt for him; this time, knowing what it was she felt for her Wildcat of a boyfriend made it all the more agonizing. This wasn't some school girl crush, puppy love or even immature love. If it had been one of those, it would have hurt, but it wouldn't have felt as if a part of her were missing - something fundamental to her continued happiness.

Other moves had included moving away from crushes, but never - not once - had her supposed 'heartbreak' lasted more than a drive with her mother. Puppy love or immature love she'd seen before but she didn't need Troy because of what he did for her. She didn't love him because she was using it as a tie to keep him beside her, or because she knew what he could do for her.

No. What she felt for Troy was enduring; a mutual respect and support system that had grown as they had grown, choosing to grow in the same directions and overcome obstacles by leaning on one another. His strengths complimented her weaknesses, just as hers complimented his - and she loved him all the more because of those weaknesses.

That he could still be nervous about things like asking her to Prom was endearing - but more than that, he supported her choices, encouraging her to chase her dreams; he put her first. It was on his insistence she'd decided to accept the early enrollment at Stanford - without it, she wouldn't have made her decision in time and she would still have been in Albuquerque with him.

It was the millionth time since she'd arrived that she wondered if that would have been such a bad thing.

Gabriella hadn't said goodbye - or rather she had, but Troy had insisted they don't. He believed, as she had when she'd first arrived, that they could conquer this obstacle just as they had the others. Being here without him, she wasn't so sure.

The dull ache within her refused to ease and it had taken days of mental focus to stop looking around for him - and because of that, she'd come to the difficult conclusion she couldn't bear to go back for Prom. The idea of seeing him again for such a short time, made her heart leap into her throat - but even as it did, there was the knowledge that she wouldn't be _staying_ with him. She'd be back for Prom - one day - and then back to class without him for a week or two, and then back for graduation - another day - and then a final time back to Stanford.

Her experience over the last two weeks indicated she wasn't as strong as she'd believed when they'd first made their plans. This separation at her insistence was near killing her. To tease herself with his presence, knowing it was a fleeting thing and something that wouldn't be continuing through College was self-inflicted torture. And it forced her to come to the realization that they couldn't go on like this - _she_ couldn't go on like this.

If she wanted to focus on her schooling and get what she came to out of her classes and courses, she had to let him go. Troy wouldn't like it and she hated the idea of hurting him - of telling him she wasn't coming back - but she'd be honest as to why... and he would understand.

Gabriella fingered the buttons on her phone as she debated calling him that moment, her throat already closing as she considered what she had to tell him. She owed it to them both to cut him free, to say goodbye as she should have before leaving Albuquerque - a last goodbye. The idea of having to do it twice more, knowing the kind of pain that was waiting for her when she arrived back here, was unbearable.

He deserved to know she wasn't saying goodbye because she wanted to, but because she needed to; because she couldn't bear the thought of having to do it repeatedly - because she wasn't strong enough to put herself through that kind of heartbreak time and time again. She wasn't unbreakable and Troy deserved to know she loved him - which was why she had to let him go.

Troy needed to be able to make his own choices about the future too and keeping him tied to her wasn't fair.

Pulling up Troy's number on her phone, her finger hovered over the connect button; he was the first number on her speed dial and just looking at his picture was enough to make her eyes blur with tears.

Pressing the button resolutely, she heard it ring on the other end and braced herself for the coming conversation. She fleetingly wished that this final conversation where she would have to break his heart, wasn't the one where she would tell him she loved him for the first time. Their goodbye would be difficult, but Gabriella knew herself well enough to understand that if she never told him, she'd never be able to move on.

It was simply how it had to be

_Fin_


	18. Breakable: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Breakable**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

singer4ever113  
2009-10-03 . chapter 1

The missing moments for HSM3 you write are so GREAT! They should have put them all in the move-of course then the movie would be like 3 hours, but it would be cool.

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

aww so sad :( loved it:)

LuuuuuM  
2009-03-10 . chapter 1

cool :)

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Very sad. Poor Gabriella.

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

Omg that was so sad! It makes me so happy that the movie didn't end like this! lol Nice work :D

LunarEclipse360  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

the whole issue with them not wanting to say goodbye to each other reminds me of a quote from Peter Pan that goes a little something like this: never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.

that whole scene when she told him she wasn't going back for prom or graduation was heartbreaking

SkyHighFan  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

That was a depresing scene where they broke up. I loved that Gabriella admited she loved him (again as with their kiss in the second movie: IT'S ABOUT TIME!) but it depresing she had to say goodbye right afterwards witout him being able to answer her. He never did say he loved her in the movie, but when he was talking about Berkley being close to Stanford I'm pretty sure he said something about "true love" too.


	19. Road Trip

**Title:** Road Trip

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: ** Troy decides to make the trip to meet Gabriella at Stanford.

----------

**Road Trip**

Chad left Troy to his own devices, but Troy didn't notice as his attention was firmly focused on Gabriella's picture. He'd meant what he said to Chad, but his friend probably didn't understand him the way Gabriella would have. His Prom wouldn't exist without her - it wouldn't be the same and it wouldn't be right. And he had no intention of missing it; if she wouldn't come to him, he would go to her.

Resolutely, he pushed off his bed

There was _no way _he was leaving her in California after she'd told him she loved him and hung up; no way he was leaving it at that - no way she could simply cut him out of her life like this because she couldn't bear another goodbye. He wasn't ready to let her go and certainly not like this.

Pulling his gym bag from under his bed, he tossed it on top, and dumped out the contents. They were quickly replaced by two changes of clothes - he'd collect his Tux and the corsage his mother had ordered for him before he left - then made a quick trip to the bathroom to inventory what he'd need.

A thousand miles and change between him and his girl; and his girl was in pain. He'd heard it in her voice, could hear the tears she'd tried valiantly to hide - she needed him. A thousand miles was nothing and, if he pushed his truck, he could do it in ten hours, maybe less depending on how badly he wanted to break the speed limit. Bad, but he wouldn't jeopardize getting there safely - not with everything this trip depended on.

Leaving the bathroom, he headed down to see his mother and collect his Tux.

She looked worried, and was still standing where he'd left her. "Is everything okay, Troy?"

He suspected Chad must have said something on his way out for her to look that way. "No, but it will be."

"Is Gabriella still coming for Prom?"

He debated telling his mother for half a second - and then shook his head. He needed an ally and she would understand if he explained what he intended to do. "No, mom, she's not."

"How come?"

Troy looked away, down at his hands. He'd gotten into the habit of fiddling with the championship ring he'd been wearing since he could remember - the fiddling was a new habit, born since Gabriella's appearance. "She said because she couldn't say goodbye again."

His mother stared at him for a long moment in empathetic silence and then inhaled deeply and let it out. "So - what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're an adult now, Troy," his mother's reminder was gentle, but tempered with steel. "Your relationship with Gabriella is going to be changing and this moment is a crossroad. What you choose to do will affect the eventual outcome."

"I know."

"So... what are you going to do about it?"

A faint smile creased his lips. "I was thinking about going after her. I won't go to Prom if she's not here, so if she won't come to me, I'll take Prom to her."

"Everyone or just you?"

"Just me."

"Then you'll need this." She extended the Tuxedo he'd left in her hands. "The corsage should get here while you're at school tomorrow and if you leave right after class you can be there before her classes get out the following day."

"That's Prom day."

"Does it really matter _where _you celebrate your Prom, so long as it's with Gabriella?" She didn't wait for an answer, and she really didn't expect one already knowing it. "I'll drop the corsage off to you during your free period in the afternoon so you can leave directly after. This way, you'll have time, too in case you need to stop for a short nap."

He hugged her - it seemed the only thing left to do. "Thanks mom."

"Just... bring her back with you when you come home, okay?" His mother held him at arm's length, searching his gaze.

"I... might not be back right away."

Falling silent, she nodded her mute understanding and Troy could see a sheen of tears in her eyes. Letting him go, she gave him a nudge, indicating he had things to do. Troy dropped a kiss on her cheek and took the Tux back to his room, laying it on top of the bag.

Gabriella's smiling picture caught his attention once again, and a lump formed in his throat. She'd been tying to tell him goodbye and he couldn't accept that, refused to accept that. She belonged with him, he knew it in the very marrow of his bones; his life wasn't right unless she was with him and somehow he had to fix this. Not just so that he could be with her, but so that he could achieve the other dreams he wished to follow.

Tearing his gaze away, he moved to his desk and pulled a folder from one of the drawers, flipping it open. Acceptance letters from different colleges, offers for scholarships and information packets scattered across his desk. None of the deadlines had lapsed and, with a flick of his wrist, he dropped the U of A letter and offer in the trash can. It was too far away from Stanford. Methodically, he went through the stack, tossing anything that was more than a hundred miles from Stanford into the bin to join the U of A application.

In the middle of the pile, he paused, lifting a purple letter headed offer from one of the Colleges he'd been considering more and more in the last two weeks. In fact, he'd already talked with a counselor in their enrollment department and what they were offering was tempting. There was a joint scholarship for both basketball and drama - it wasn't the only school to do so, but this one... this one had other benefits.

Pulling out the information on Stanford - it was easy to find since he'd given some serious thought to attending their drama program even if they hadn't offered him a spot on their basketball team - and checked the addresses. He reached for his phone - only to remember it was somewhere on the other side of his bed.

Collecting it, he flipped it open and hit the internet button as he returned to his desk for the information he needed - and typed in the address from the first college and then the one for Stanford. A quick calculation popped up on his screen - and a smile crossed his lips. Closing it with a snap, his plans coalesced and certainty in his future engulfed him for the first time since he'd considered attending anywhere but the U of A.

Sliding the phone into his pocket, he turned to the bag. If he left today he _might _be able to bring Gabriella back with him in time for Prom, but he wouldn't have the corsage to give her - something he'd been looking forward to since he'd first seen it and known it would be perfect. Surprising her probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but it was the only one he had and if he called ahead she'd probably tell him not to come.

No, leaving after school the following day was the best idea. He'd have everything he needed to surprise her properly. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to pay for it all - and still afford his tuition, books and the myriad of other expenses college was going to incur.

_-----_

_Next Day - Free Period_

Troy met his mother the following afternoon at the entrance of the school with a hesitant smile. "Is that it?"

"It's as lovely as the picture." She handed him the bag she'd been carrying. "I included a few things you might need for your trip; be careful."

"There and back," he promised. "Thanks mom."

Giving him a quick hug, she clasped him on either shoulder with a proud smile. She seemed about to say something, then simply shook her head, dragged him down for a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked away.

Peeking into the bag, Troy frowned as he saw an envelope facing up with his name on it, the box containing the corsage and a brown bag he assumed contained food. Pulling out the envelope, he flipped it open, wondering why it was so heavy - and inhaled sharply, his head coming up to stare after his mother. She was already climbing into her car and fastening her seatbelt and didn't look his way. He watched as she pulled away, and until the car disappeared out of sight before lowering his gaze to the envelope once more.

Money; she'd given him money. Bills of all denominations - mostly twenties and fifties - and a credit card with his name on it stared back at him. The card would ensure he could find somewhere to stay when he arrived in Palo Alto and give him a second option if something happened to his truck.

Buoyed with his mother's blessing, he flipped the envelope closed and looked back towards the school. Rehearsal was a disaster and everyone was simply working on their lines, not running through them as they had been on stage. Turning his back on the school, he headed for his truck. Skipping the last class of the day wouldn't matter - his finals were already finished - and a lot of the senior's were helping with last minute Prom preparations to the hall for the following evening.

Reviewing the route he'd carefully planned from Albuquerque to Palo Alto as he wove between the other vehicles in the parking lot, Troy focused on the upcoming trip and where he planned to stop to gas and other necessities. Reaching his truck, he climbed in and started the engine, peeling out of the parking lot without looking back.

His future lay somewhere down the road ahead of him, but he refused to walk that road alone. Before he could consider going forward, he needed to collect his soul mate so they could travel that road together.

_fin_


	20. Road Trip: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Road Trip**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

singer4ever113  
2009-10-03 . chapter 1

That was a GREAT story! I loved it so much!

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

Aw i wish there were more men out there like troy awesome job

Kro22  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

loved this!

daydreamer299  
2008-11-03 . chapter 1

Awesome!

Admiral Lily  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Tender and wonderful and just fabulous.

So I read one review of the movie where the guy said it was too long and slow. I'm like WHAT?? It was way too short!

Of course this guy also said it was a bad movie because the voice were out of sync and the picture was blurry. Note to stupid reviewer: That would be the theater's issue not the film maker cuz the theater I saw it at everything was on cue (until some dork in the booth decided to adjust the picture 15 minutes before it ended.) But whatever.

Great missing scene. Thanks for sharing.

xEMAZZAxGURLx44  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

loved tory in this story

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

This is so good. I really love how supportive Troy's mom was of the whole thing - I know for a fact that his dad probably would've put up a fight. But moms understand this stuff better than dads, lol. Nice work!

butterflygoodbye  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

The last line is the best. :D Keep up the amazing work.

wishinonastar27  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

great job!  
i love ur 1 shots! i think u shud keep going!  
there wonderful!  
:D

xcrunner21  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

perfect fill for that spot!

xxTwilightHSMxx  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

Aw, loved it! Awesome job! I bet thats what would of happened...

Chromde  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

This was so sweet. Amazing job.

LunarEclipse360  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

I was seriously going to ask you if you could do one for when Troy left to go get Gabriella and here it is. lol. I think the 'Can I Have This Dance? Reprise' is the most romantic scene in the movie.


	21. Smile Again

**Title:** Smile Again

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: **Set after Troy surprises Gabriella on Stanford's campus.

----------

**Smile Again**

Ms. Montez looked up as the sound of a truck pulling into the driveway caught her attention. Dusting her hands off, she left the box she'd been unpacking and stepped to the window of her bedroom that overlooked the front of the house. Down below, a familiar white pickup had stopped, the engine dying, and the recognizable form of one Troy Bolton - looking devastatingly handsome in a tuxedo of all things - climbed out, and came around to help Gabriella from the passenger seat.

One look at her daughter's face and Ms. Montez shook her head, her lips curving into a faint smile. That boy - that _young man_ - was good for her daughter when he was around. She only hoped Troy wasn't prolonging their inevitable separation and making her wish for things that couldn't be.

Leaving the window, she headed for the door, knowing Gabriella would be looking for her in a minute, and headed for the top of the stairs. The sound of the front door opening accompanied by her daughter's joyous laughter was like a long forgotten melody. Gabriella hadn't laughed or smiled since they'd moved and she was well aware that her daughter was fighting something stronger than infatuation.

There was a whisper of sound from downstairs and then Gabriella's laughter cut off abruptly. A quick peak over the railing revealed that Troy had swept her into his embrace and silenced her effectively. There was enough heat in that kiss there was little doubt the two of them would have been oblivious if she'd chosen that moment to come stampeding down the stairs with a herd of elephants.

Pulling back, Ms. Montez backed away and made a point of stepping louder than necessary on the floor and calling out. "Gabriella?"

"Mom!" there was no disguising the surprise in her daughter's voice - and she _almost_ laughed as she caught Gabriella's hissed instruction to Troy. "You're a dead man if she saw you."

Troy's chuckle was soft, but she clearly caught it as she reached the top of the stairs. "Is someone - oh, Troy!"

He adopted a slightly sheepish expression. "Hello Ms. Montez."

Coming down the stairs, she looked from her daughter to the young man and back. "We weren't expecting you."

Gabriella's glance to Troy confirmed it. Her daughter fairly glowed with the fact that he'd come all the way out to see her. Troy, for his part, rubbed one hand - the one Gabriella didn't have a claim on - across the back of his neck and exhaled deeply. "Gabriella told me she wouldn't be coming back for Prom or for Graduation." The look he sent her daughter held so much... _feeling_ it almost made _her_ blush. "And I wasn't about to attend my Prom without her so - since she wouldn't come to me, I brought Prom to her."

Extending one arm, Gabriella proudly displayed the corsage Troy had brought with him, blush spreading across her cheeks. "Isn't he sweet?"

"And handsome," Ms. Montez told her daughter conspiratorially with a grin that made Troy blush. "Hold on just a second."

Giving the two teenagers a chance to collect themselves, she stepped into the kitchen and rummaged around in the drawer next to the fridge for her camera. She could hear the two of them talking in the next room but knew better than to eavesdrop. Of all the friends her daughter had, Troy she could trust. He never took advantage and he'd already proven he could put Gabriella's dreams ahead of his own - despite the impromptu visit.

Lifting the electronic device from its place in the jumble of batteries and other assorted items you didn't need daily, Ms. Montez returned to the front hallway to find Gabriella standing on tip toe to plant a kiss on Troy's cheek. Flipping on the camera, she lifted it and snapped a picture, drawing a startled look from both teens.

"What's a Prom without pictures?" Lifting the camera, she made a motion with her other hand. "Troy, put your arm around Gabriella."

Not that he needed the prompting, but both of their faces had split into shy smiles - replacing the embarrassment of being caught - as they understood her intention. For the next few minutes, they submitted to her constant clicking, catching them in all kinds of poses.

Finally, Gabriella called a halt to it. "Okay, okay, that's enough mom."

Letting the camera dangle, Ms. Montez arched her eyebrows. "You only get one Prom, Gabriella, which means I only get to do this once."

"Well," Troy looked her way awkwardly. "I'm not _really_ taking her to Prom since it's about a thousand miles away and we'd never get there in time."

"So where are you taking her?"

"To dinner."

"And dancing, I expect."

Both teenagers flushed and she waved them towards the door. "Don't let me keep you, enjoy your Prom night."

Gabriella separated herself from Troy and came over to hug her - a hug Ms. Montez returned tightly. "Have fun tonight."

"We will. Thanks mom."

They were pulling their shoes back on when a thought occurred to her and she looked to the young man who'd driven a long way to see her daughter. Long enough, he couldn't go back that night without endangering herself. Troy was like part of the family and she suspected that would be more reality than feeling sooner than she expected. Boys and men didn't chase after young women if they didn't feel something deeply for them.

"Where are you staying Troy?"

"I uh…" He shrugged, straightening. "I haven't decided yet. I might just crash in my truck."

"And end up on my daughter's bed?" Ms. Montez wasn't fooled. Troy had spent many a night sneaking into her daughter's bedroom back in Albuquerque using the tree next to her balcony. That the two of them had kept their relationship innocently platonic was obvious and she hadn't objected to the midnight forays.

Now, however, there was something new in the way the young man was watching her daughter. They were young adults, and slowly learning that growing up meant something more than the innocent relationship they'd thus far shared. If she wasn't mistaken, her daughter was looking at Troy in a new light now that he'd come after her.

Gabriella and Troy shared a look, color staining their cheeks. "Nothing happened, mom."

"I know that." Smiling to reassure them, she shook her head. "We have a guest room where you can stay, Troy."

"Oh, I couldn't impose-"

"I'm offering." Ensuring he heard the note of finality in her words, Ms. Montez crossed her arms over her chest. "And your mother would never forgive me if I didn't look out for you now that I know you're here - however long that will be."

"I, uh, thank you, Ms. Montez."

"You're welcome." She made a shooing motion with one hand. "Go, enjoy your night, and bring yourselves home at a reasonable hour for Prom night."

Troy slanted a grateful half-smile her way as he extended his hand to her daughter and escorted her down the steps towards his truck. Watching them go, Ms. Montez felt a knot tighten in the center of her chest and lifted one hand to cover it, just below her breast bone. That young man had made her Gabriella smile again and for however long he chose to stay before going back to Albuquerque, she intended to make him feel as welcome as always.

It was the least she could do.

_fin_


	22. Smile Again: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Smile Again**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

aww loved it

Aeri102  
2009-05-26 . chapter 1

really good short. thanks. could you extend it to the trip back?

bangelluvforever  
2009-02-27 . chapter 1

it was so so cute *tear tear*

erinsgirl  
2008-11-15 . chapter 1

Fantastic. Loved seeing both moms viewpoints oin the relationship. Would love to Coach Bolton's and some ot the other Wildcats views and even Ms. D's since she was one of the most supportive.

Persephone Lemonade  
2008-11-13 . chapter 1

Oh I loved that! It definitely flows with the movie. Great job!

Kro22  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

loved this! trully...

HSMLUVER218  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

i love these oneshots you're writing! they're really sweet!

Admiral Lily  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Wonderful. Sorry I don't have more to say than that. It's 4 in the A.M.

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Aww, Ms Montez is such a great mom.

star-girl62626  
2008-10-29 . chapter 1

it was so sweet!!

MimiMo4  
2008-10-29 . chapter 1

aw i really really liked this. it was so cute! i loved how it was from the mom's perspective!! good work.

Kathryn Mason-Sykes  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

another awesome, "missed" scene from the movie...I love the way you write these things!

wishinonastar27  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

that was amazing!  
your storys always make me smile!  
great job! :D

-wishinonastar27

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

Aw! That is so sweet. And I totally did pick up on that - did anyone else realize that Troy and Gabriella were like on their own for awhile when they were in Stanford and then driving back? Hahaha but I loved that he followed her out to Stanford for Prom, that was just so romantic. Excellent job!

xcrunner21  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

loved it!

butterflygoodbye  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

Aw! SO sweet! I loved your idea and you pulled it off well. Definitely like Ms. Montez as a mom to take pictures. lol Keep up the amazing work.

.lov3  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

aww that was really sweet.

Funkywatermelon  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

Amazing! I could actually kind of see this scene in the film! Gabriella and Troy were both in accurate character, and your characterization of Ms. Montez was also really well done too. I still can't get over the fact that Troy went to this amount of trouble to see Gabriella again. Man, he is SUCH an amazing boyfriend! keep up the amazing work!

tofnl  
2008-10-28 . chapter 1

that was cute i liked it. i never realized that he would have had to stay at her house bc prom was a couple of days before the musical. good job creating something i would have never thought of.


	23. Confessions

**Title:** Confessions

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella get home late after spending their Prom night out on the town. Accompaniment-ish vig to "Smile Again" but stands on its own.

**Note:** This turned out longer and er... more "adult referenced" than intended - but it's still a missing moment.

**Was entered in the ZA Angels Write-Off Challenge for Ellie's Theme: Challenge - **fill in a gap (or two!) from HSM3 or flesh out a scene that you think could have gone on longer. What you pick is up to you…from Troy and Gabi's all night drive back to Albuquerque from California to perhaps the actual East High Prom or the after-graduation party you know they had!

**--------**

**Confessions**

Troy killed the engine of his truck, turning his head to place a gentle kiss on the top of Gabriella's head where it rest against his shoulder. "Hey, sleepy head - we're home."

"Um hmm," she agreed, her eyes still closed.

He laughed softly, unbuckling both his seat belt and then hers before making to move away. Gabriella's soft, mewling sound of protest halted him. With a shake of his head, Troy shifted his grip - opening the door on his side - before pulling her into his arms and backing out. She curled close, engulfed in his Tuxedo jacket, one arm creeping up his chest to wrap loosely about his neck.

As he straightened, he hooked his fingers into the straps of her purse and stood with Gabriella in his arms. Stepping back and away, he kicked the door closed and headed for the front door. Gabriella's head shifted on his shoulder with a contented sigh as Troy turned sideways to navigate the stairs, unwilling to take any chances with his precious burden.

Hating to disturb her, but knowing he had to or spend the night outdoors, he pressed his lips to her forehead as he stood before the front door, and then gently nuzzled her cheek near her ear. "Gabriella."

"Hmmm?"

"Gabriella, I need you to wake up."

"Nuh huh."

He laughed softly, adjusting his grip on her, before slowly letting her legs slide from his grasp. She frowned, attempting to keep them where they'd been, but gravity and the lack of his arm to support them had their way and her eyes finally opened to his, sleepy bottomless pools of darkness that radiated contentment and love - and a touch of annoyed bewilderment.

"Sorry to wake you, but I need you to get your keys," he offered her the purse that was still clutched in his finger tips. "I can't open your bag when neither of my hands are free."

"Huh?"

Troy glanced back at the rail that ran along the porch, taking a look left and then right - and spied a swinging chair hanging from the veranda. Scooping her into his arms once more, her eyes slid shut with an approving murmur as he lifted her to the swing. Gabriella, however, refused to relinquish her grip on him when he made to seat her. Turning, he sat, placing her - against his better judgment - on his lap, and placed her purse in hers.

She shifted as he released her legs once more to have a hand free and made to open her purse, a frown appearing on her face. Making a soft sound of discontentment, her words were slightly husky when she spoke, her eyes still closed. "Troy, your phone is digging into my hip."

He wasn't about to tell her that _wasn't_ his phone. "Sorry." Shifting her away a little, he centered her weight on his knees. Balancing her carefully, he ensured she wasn't going to fall off, and that she could still keep her head on his shoulder even if he had to lean in awkwardly. It wasn't as close as he wanted to keep her, but it was far safer in the long run - yet caused another problem. He couldn't, again, let her go long enough to get to her keys.

If the position hadn't been so uncomfortable, it would have been almost laughable.

"Gabriella."

"Hmm?"

Adjusting his hold on her, he used the thumb of his hand around her back to stroke the underside of her arm. It made her shiver and her lips curve into a soft, approving smile. "Gabriella."

She sighed, and her eyes opened once again, this time a little more aware of her surroundings. "Yes, Troy?"

"Your keys? Can you get them?" He nodded to where her purse lay in her lap.

Gabriella took a moment to take in their positions. "Getting sick of holding me close, Wildcat?"

Troy coughed and flushed. "You said my… er… phone was uncomfortable to sit on - when I moved you, I couldn't let you go."

Gabriella finally released him, and Troy helped her slide to the side and off his lap so she could sit on the swing. It meant her legs were still tented over his thighs, but the position gave him breathing room and a chance to corral his wayward hormones. The sound of things clicking together in her purse was loud in the darkness, illuminated only by the single light Ms. Montez had left on for them.

It was well after midnight - probably closer to two am - and the neighborhood was quiet. The atmosphere was private and isolated, like it was just the two of them on the block, cuddled in the swinging chair - which he set to rocking with the toe of one shoe as he waited for her to find her keys.

Gabriella made a sound of frustration. "I think I forgot them inside."

"You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head, looking a little sheepish. "I remember having them when we came home to see mom, but I don't remember putting them back in my purse."

"And you left your cell phone inside to be charged."

She nodded. Troy stared at her for a long moment - and then began to laugh, tilting his head back against the top bar of the swing.

"You think this is funny?"

"I always wanted to keep you out all night, Gabriella," he told her with a grin, "but I never figured it'd be because one of us forgot our keys."

Blinking at him, she seemed taken aback for a moment before she too, began to laugh. Shifting forward again, she lopped her arms about his neck with a grin, her eyes sparkling. "And where did you intend to take me?"

"Oh, you know…" he hedged his smile lopsided. "Anywhere you wanted to go."

"And if I said I didn't care?"

"The park - or maybe my tree house." Lifting his hand, he traced the curve of her cheek with his finger tips. "Some place we could watch the stars without being interrupted."

"You can't see much of the night sky here and the stars are too faint to make anything out in detail."

"Maybe you can't, but I can."

"Oh really?"

Troy nodded. "They're shining in the depths of your eyes."

Gabriella flushed, visible even in the dim light. "Charmer."

"I mean it." Searching her gaze, his expression turned serious. "You gave me a gift three days ago - well, four now - do you remember what it was?"

"I refused to come back for Prom or Graduation."

His half-smile was fleeting. "After you told me you weren't coming back."

"I remember."

There was something vulnerable in the depth of her gaze and Troy knew she was hesitant to repeat the words that had both made his heart soar and break. Flicking suddenly dry lips with the tip of his tongue, he cupped her face in his hand. "I'd like to give it back to you - if you'll let me."

"I don't want it back." Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "Even if I did - if I thought I could - it's yours."

"I'm not about to give it back," he corrected her softly. "But I will offer you mine in return if you promise to treat it gently."

"Troy-"

"I love you, Gabriella." His words were soft and intense; his gaze direct so she could see that he meant it. "Here and now, a thousand miles away, next week, a year from now - no matter where I am or what I'm doing, or what the future is going to bring, _I_ _love you_, Gabriella Montez. The day you told me you loved me was both the best and worst day of my life."

Tears shimmered on her lashes, one escaping down her cheek - but Troy continued, keeping his voice low as he held her gaze and didn't let her respond.

"Chad was there when you hung up and reminded me that nobody expects to keep the girl after high school. But nobody else has what you and I have. They don't share the kind of connection we do; you're my other half - my better half - and your make me want to be able to see myself the way you do. You're my inspiration Gabriella, my-"

Gabriella cut him off the only way she could, leaning forward to kiss him, her lips soft and pliant but fierce in her kiss. His arms went about her, supporting the awkward angle of her lunge as her arms wrapped around his back, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled back, more because she couldn't maintain the position even with his help than because she wanted to.

"You don't have to say another word, Wildcat." Her smile was tumultuous, the stars he loved to watch shining in her eyes. "I understand - I _get_ you. These last two weeks have been..."

"Unbearable."

"Exactly." She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of the soft strands as they slid through her grip. "I never dreamed you'd come after me."

"If you were anyone but you, I wouldn't have." Troy's smile was faint. "You're a part of me, Gabriella - I couldn't have stayed away much longer if I tried."

"Except I was supposed to come back to you."

"And you weren't going to."

There was a rawness, a hurt in those words that sounded almost like an accusation - but she knew him better than that. "That's why you came after me, isn't it?"

"How could I let you go without reciprocating the feeling?" He brushed a soft kiss over her lips, bending her back towards the arm of the swing as he did so. "That wouldn't have fair of me, would it?"

"I didn't want you to," she planted a finger against his lips as hurt flashed in the depths of his eyes, stalling whatever he would have replied. "If you had, I never would have been able to keep going these last two days."

"And now?"

"I don't know. Eventually we'll have to say goodbye again."

Not if he could help it - but he couldn't say anything yet. Not until he knew for sure. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Not intentionally."

"And not unintentionally," he straightened, pulling her back onto his lap so he could hold her close, the seriousness of their conversation having momentarily ensured his 'cell phone' wouldn't dig into her hip. She came willingly, curling against his chest with a grip that bordered on desperate, her eyes closing to block out the shimmering. "Do you trust me, Gabriella?"

"You know I do."

"Do you believe I'll do whatever it takes to ensure we don't lose what we have?"

Her grip tightened fractionally. "If I didn't before, you're being here tells me I have to."

Planting a soft kiss in her hair, he closed his eyes, pushing the swing back into motion. "Come back with me for the show."

"Troy-"

"Please?"

The word was a whispered plea, and one Gabriella had no defense against. "That's not fair."

"What isn't?"

She lifted her head to look at him. "First you tell me East High isn't ready to say goodbye to me, then you tell me you love me - how can I refuse?"

"By saying no?" His lips quirked. "But I hope you won't."

"Mom will have to know."

"I'd like her to come too."

"She might not be able to get the time off work."

"That plane ticket you never used can still be changed."

"What, I'm not coming back?"

"The show is the day before Graduation - it would be a shame if the Valedictorian for our class missed it."

"You don't fight fair."

"I never intended to. Come home with me Gabriella. Come back to East High one last time and let our friends say their own goodbyes."

Looking away, Gabriella bit her lip. "I don't know if I can."

"You can," he gently turned had face back to his, touching their foreheads together. "I'll be right there with you; you're not alone."

"We're all in this together, huh?"

"Something like that."

Exhaling softly, she finally nodded. "Alright, Troy. I'll do it. I'll come back with you."

"That's my girl." He hugged her tightly, and then reluctantly set her on her feet before standing next to her. If he held her much longer, she'd be complaining again - and was aware enough to know his cell phone wasn't the cause of her discomfort. "Not that I mind spending the night on a swing with you, but..."

There was the sound of the lock suddenly turning and they looked towards the door in time to see Ms. Montez open it, swathed in a dressing gown and looking tired. The yawned and pinned the two teenagers with a look. "Were you two planning on staying outside all night?"

Gabriella flushed. "I forgot my keys."

"I know." Ms. Montez smiled and disappeared back into the house. "Don't stay out too much longer."

Claiming Troy's hand, Gabriella led him inside and locked the door behind them. They could hear Ms. Montez's footsteps on the floor above as she disappeared back into her room. Tugging on his hand, Gabriella started to lead Troy towards the stairs - and her room - but he held back, drawing a quizzical look from his girlfriend.

"What's the matter?"

Her voice was pitched so low, he would have missed the concern in her tone if he hadn't been focused completely on her. He knew she was expecting him to join her curled up on her bed, but he hadn't missed the implicit warning in her mother's words when she'd offered him their guest room. Troy wasn't about to jeopardize his good standing with Ms. Montez when she was being so generous about his impromptu visit. "Your mom said something about a guest room?"

"I..." She blushed prettily, glancing at the stairs where her mother had disappeared. He was right; she couldn't take him to her room with her mother nearby - not with the way her mom had made the point earlier. "This way."

Leading him around the stairwell, she revealed a door he hadn't seen before and opened it, clicking on the light. Boxes were visible scattered around the base of the stairwell as she tugged him down the stairs. Passing through a small hallway, the partially unfinished basement yielded a guess room that had boxes stacked neatly along one wall, and a stripped double bed along the other. Sheets, a comforter and pillows had been piled on one corner along with a towel set and spare toiletries.

Troy released her hand to clear the mattress, and then - in silence - helped Gabriella make the bed. The sheets and comforter were tucked in before he spoke again, tucking a pillow into one of the two pillow cases. "What time do your classes end tomorrow?"

"Same time."

"So... you have to be up soon then?" Gabriella nodded reluctantly, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, one hand fiddling with the corsage on her arm and looking utterly adorable - and sexy - lost in his tuxedo jacket. Troy kept his eyes on the pillow, but could see her out of the corner of his eye as he jerked the case to set the pillow - and then started on the second one. "When do you break for lunch?"

"Sometime around one."

Around one. Troy did the mental calculation and made his offer. "Mind if I stop in?"

"Only if you bring lunch."

"I'll figure something out," he assured her, tossing the second pillow on the bed. "Would you like a ride to class in the morning?"

"I shouldn't get used to it," the reluctance in her tone made him grin. "You can't exactly drive me to school every day."

Troy knelt by the bed, trapping her within the confines of his arms as he pulled her forward by the hips to the edge. Her legs shifted, sliding under his arms as he stared at her; they were almost at eye level this way. "I just want to spend every minute I can with you while I'm here, Gabriella - let me do this for you."

"You'll have to be up in six hours."

"A little sleep loss isn't going to kill me. You, however... you should head to bed." Brushing her hair back from her face, he smiled. "I'm okay here."

"So'm I."

"Your mother's going to kill me if she finds you here."

"I just want to spend every minute I can with you while you're here," she told him honestly, echoing his words from a moment before. "Please?"

Exhaling softly, his lips kicked into a reluctantly grin. "Now who's not fighting fair?"

"Troy..."

"Alright; you win." He conceded, knowing better than to argue with that pleading tone of voice when paired with the look in her eyes; he'd have given her anything she asked for in that moment, even if it killed him. What she didn't know was that this night just might. "Go change so I can get comfortable."

Gabriella disappeared up the stairs, leaving Troy kneeling on the floor, and he dropped his head to the mattress, closing his eyes. The things he did for his girl. Taking a deep breath, he pushed to his feet and loosened his tie, tugging it free and over his head with a jerk of one arm. The buttons on his tuxedo shirt came next, hesitating over the one in the center of his chest as he suddenly wondered at the wisdom of fewer clothes - except Gabriella would be suspicious if he slept fully clothed.

Shrugging out of the shirt, he hung it on the back of the door where he found several hooks before emptying the contents of his pockets - including his cell phone and keys - onto the dresser's surface. His shoes had been left upstairs, but he tugged off his socks before turning back to the bed, still in his slacks. Folding back the covers, he arranged the pillows, glancing back as the sound of the door closing caught his attention - and he straightened.

Gabriella was back, standing a little nervously as she toyed with the hem of her night shirt. She looked adorable dressed in a pair of red PJs that had his Wildcat jersey number on the front, her clock radio in one hand as she stared at him, eyes wide. Silently, she held the clock out to him and Troy took it, turning his back as he knelt next to the plug in by the dresser to connect it. The flashing twelve gave him a diversion, which he used as he set the time - and the alarm.

"You can climb in."

She did just that, sliding between the covers as he set the clock on the dresser and checked the settings for the alarm. Buzzer; good. Turning back to Gabriella, he found her watching him silently, her gaze on his chest, and shifted nervously, certain she had _no_ idea what that look was doing to him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he didn't move from his position. "Is there a problem?"

Her gaze jerked back to his. "N-no. I just... it's just... we've never... where's your shirt?"

He nodded to the back of the door, understanding her nervousness. He'd always had an undershirt or some kind on when cuddling with her before and while she'd often explored the muscles of his chest through it, never without it. "An undershirt didn't exactly fit with the mode of dress. I can sleep in the dress shirt if you'd prefer."

Blinking, Gabriella shook her head and shifted backwards under the blankets, holding them open in silent invitation. Troy watched her for a long moment before reaching out to shut the lights off. Stepping the two strides to the side of the bed, he placed one hand on the mattress, feeling it give beneath his weight as he lifted long legs onto it. Gabriella's arm brushed his as he shifted, turning towards her. Using her arm as a guide, he feathered his fingers along her flesh until he touched fabric, feeling her tremble as he folded his arm under his pillow.

"Roll over."

She did, rolling towards him at his soft instruction, and curled close as Troy's arm slid about her waist with what felt like the most natural action in the world. It left their bodies only barely out of alignment as he bent one knee forward to keep her lower body out of contact with his. With a soft sigh, she relaxed into his arms, her head cushioned on his pillow, as Troy curled his fingers around her abdomen, splaying them wide so they almost covered her from hip to the base of her ribs.

Nuzzling her gently, he pressed a soft kiss to the hair over her ear and simply reveled in the fact he could hold her. Gabriella's breathing hitched and then slowed, falling quickly into the familiar rhythm of sleep as exhaustion overtook her the way it had in his truck. A breath escaped her lips, a soft sigh that was his name, and his arm tightened around her.

Closing his eyes, Troy knew even as he did so he wouldn't sleep that night. He didn't want to miss a single moment of it, didn't want to miss the soft sounds she made as she slept, or the way her body was curled so trustingly against his.

But he was wrong.

The window above the bed cast faint light into the room when Troy woke a couple of hours later. Lifting his head, he glanced at the clock and found it read just shy of six in the morning. With a soft groan, he dropped his head back to the pillow. Gabriella had hardly moved at all - but he had. His hand was somewhere it shouldn't be, high on her chest, and his legs were tangled with hers, her backside flush against his groin.

Unable to withdraw quickly without the possibility of waking her, he began the slow process of shift position. His hand he moved first, sliding it back down slowly to its previous position across her midriff. She made a soft sound of protest, linking her fingers to his, but Troy refused to let her move his hand back to its previous position - though he now had a good idea it hadn't gotten there alone.

Shifting, he untangled one leg first - and froze as she rolled more fully towards him, pressing her back flush to his chest. Her shirt had ridden up from his wandering hand and the feel of her soft skin against his chest was like torture. He'd woken uncomfortable and now it was worse. Swallowing hard, he did the only thing he could think of.

Feigning sleep, he rolled away, breaking the contact.

Gabriella stayed where she was as Troy inhaled deeply, his fingers fisted in the covers, eyes shut tight against temptation. Except temptation followed him a moment later. She rolled, still asleep, her arms snaking across his bare flesh, the feel of her fingers as they came to rest low on his stomach like being branded. His muscles jumped of their own accord and hers gently stroked, as if trying to soothe them.

It had the opposite effect as his breath hissed out.

He'd never had problems sleeping with her before, but tonight, in this place, something had shifted. In coming after her, it had been like declaring his intentions, giving her no cause to doubt his sincerity, and him none to doubt his own. He _did_ love her, he had for what seemed like forever though he couldn't pin a date on the calendar.

Gabriella's hold shifted as she curled closer to his naked back, her cheek coming to rest against his skin, her lips puckering in an unconscious kiss, and Troy could feel every inch of her from hip to shoulder. Only the knowledge that she was asleep and didn't realize what she was doing made any of it tolerable. He'd always found her attractive, always felt pulled to her, but his hormones had been easy to keep in check with the knowledge that it was all unconscious on her end. She never _meant_ to affect him the way she did - it was simply how it was.

Tonight her unconscious allure was driving him to distraction.

This time, Troy didn't sleep and instead lay tensely within the circle of Gabriella's embrace, his eyes glued to the numbers on the clock and the way the light slowly increased as the sun rose outside.

The clock read just shy of seven thirty before Gabriella stirred again, easing her grip on him with a soft little moan, and her fingers slid over the tense muscles of his abs in an unintentional caress as it withdrew. And then she stiffened and he heard his name once again on her lips, except this time it held a question - and was heavy with sleep.

"Troy?"

Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard against the sleepy query.

"Troy, are you awake?"

Exhaling, he nodded, knowing she could see him. "Yeah."

Her fingers touched his back tentatively. "Are you okay?"

_No _- but she didn't need to know that. "Go back to sleep, Gabriella."

Her fingers curled over his shoulder and tugged, drawing him back onto his back - and forcing him to look at her. She was sitting up now, her hair sticking out funny on one side of her head, her expression deliciously sleepy. Looking rumpled and thoroughly adorable, concern lurked in her brown eyes as she stared at him. Troy rolled towards her again, wondering if he'd regret it even as he positioned his legs to minimize the chance of her coming in contact with him and his issue.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he lifted his free hand and gently touched her face, smiling for her - a task that was easier than he expected it to be. But then, smiling at her was always easy; she was his reason for it. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep. You have a busy day ahead of you and I can always nap later."

"You're not sleeping?"

He winced. "Here and there. I'm terrified your mom's going to walk in at any minute and have my head."

She laughed, her voice husky from sleep. "She trusts us Troy."

Watching her, he knew his expression changed because her laughter died and her expression changed. Dead serious, he didn't drop her gaze. "Maybe she shouldn't."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Never," he agreed with a half smile. "But I'm sorely tempted to lie you back and-"

"And?" she arched her eyebrows intrigued, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "And what?"

"Not be a gentleman," he looked away, unable to withstand that gaze, and focused instead on where his fingers had fallen to play with the sheet. "I think you should head back to your room, Gabriella, or I might do something we'll both regret later."

Her fingers stopped his, twining them together where they now lay on the covers, but Troy didn't look up. If he did, he was going to drag her back down to the mattress and kiss her senseless - and he didn't know if he'd be able to stop there. As he watched, her thumb brushed softly over his fingers.

"I don't want to go."

Closing his eyes, he fought against the effect her words had on him, the way her whispered words arced through his system like a shaft of lightning. Swallowing hard, he ruthlessly tramped down the elation that accompanied her soft admission, knowing it wasn't an invitation no matter how much he wished it to be. He still didn't look at her when he opened his eyes, keeping them focused on the intertwined fingers.

"Want to or not, you should."

"Will you sleep if I do?"

His laugh was strangled. "I was thinking about taking a shower." _A cold shower,_ he amended silently._ "_And retrieving my clothes from my truck so I can get out of these slacks."

"You don't need your jeans for that."

Troy froze, not quite crediting his hearing, and his gaze flew to hers. There was an impish tilt to her lips despite the high color on her cheeks. "Tell me you didn't just say that."

"What do you think?"

He dropped his head to the covers, hiding the tortured expression he _knew_ crossed it, as he groaned. "_Gabriella_... you're _not_ helping."

She was suspiciously silent and he could almost hear her biting her tongue on the natural retort to the kind of opening he'd just given her Not because she wanted to, but because she likely understood just how close he was. Despite it, or maybe because of it, the words were left unspoken, hanging heavily between them.

_I'd like to help - if you'll let me._

He wasn't a saint or a martyr, but they'd already discussed this side of their relationship over a year ago after one particularly embarrassing health class. They'd agreed to wait in favor of strengthening their friendship and in turn their romantic relationship to ensure they were ready when the time came. Not that they weren't physical to some degree, but he enjoyed her company as much for her mind as for anything else.

Troy absently wondered what maggot had eaten away at his brain; his girlfriend was a sexy, alluring package all around and her intelligent, generous spirit drew him in ways physical looks never could. That she was also drop dead gorgeous wasn't helping him at that moment.

A knock at the door drew their attention and Troy looked back over his shoulder as the knob turned, Ms. Montez sticking her head in. "Troy, have you seen... Gabriella."

"Hi mom."

That she was sitting cross legged on the bed, fully clothed, with only her fingers touching his, probably saved his life. The look Ms. Montez shot him was completely unreadable and Troy was grateful he was still covered from the waist down in both cover and comforter - and facing away from the door. "There you are Gabi."

"Did you need something?"

"I didn't hear your alarm go off."

Gabriella nodded to where the clock was now on the dresser. "Troy's going to give me a ride to and from school today. I was going to sleep in."

"Just for today?"

Troy glanced back at Gabriella, uncomfortable enough he was able to sit up, revealing the fact he still wore the slacks from his tux, and bent one knee to brace his forearm on it. Nothing like a visit from your girlfriend's mother to kill any amorous intentions. "Just for today. I'd like to take Gabriella back to Albuquerque with me for the show."

"I don't think-"

"Please mom?" Gabriella turned pleading eyes to her mother. "If we go for the show, I can stay for the Graduation ceremony the next day."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Gabriella?"

"I'm sure," she squeezed Troy's hand tightly, using it like a lifeline to bolster her strength. "I'd get to see all my friends one last time before leaving for good; I never really said goodbye."

"Gabi..."

"_Please_?"

Ms. Montez was apparently as immune to her pleading as Troy was and Gabriella's mother sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Just make sure you get the homework you'll miss from your classes before you leave today." With a look at both teens, she turned, shaking her head, and headed back up the stairs - leaving the door open.

Troy grinned at Gabriella, nodding to it as they heard the door at the top of the stairs close. "Do you think that's a hint?"

Laughing, and sensing Troy's uncomfortable state had passed, she threw herself into his arms. "She probably caught the tension in your shoulders," she teased, wrapping her arms about his neck.

"Or the look in your eyes." He teased back. "I need to grab my stuff from my truck; you should go have your shower and get ready."

"There won't be any hot water left if you shower last."

"By then I won't need it." He told her dryly. Just the _thought_ of her in the shower was enough to make him hot under the proverbial collar.

Setting her away and on her feet beside the bed, Troy reluctantly let her go - but she refused to ease her grip, keeping her fingers linked behind his neck and it forced him to look up at her. Her gaze was serious, searching his. She was silent, as if looking for something, and a knot tightened in his gut.

Lifting his hands, he gently caught her wrists and ran his finger tips up and down her forearms, making her shiver. "What is it?"

Shaking her head, she lifted her fingers from the back of his neck, and ran them gently down over his shoulders. His fingers tightened around her wrists, stopping the exploration before it had begun.

"Gabriella?"

"How can I leave you again?"

She looked so devastated, he eased to the edge of the bed and pulled her between his knees, hugging her tightly. Her arms wrapped back around his neck as his tightened around her waist. Silently, he prayed for the outcome he wanted when he went to see the admissions at Berkley's today while she was in class.

"Don't think about it," he counseled her softly, running one hand up and down her back in an effort to comfort her. "Not yet. Just enjoy the time we have left together."

"Easy for you to say."

"Harder than you think," he corrected as he stood and pulled her flush against him. "I love you, Gabriella; letting you go is never going to get any easier."

Her laugh was strangled, her tears streaking the muscles of his chest where they ran from her cheeks to his flesh. "You think we'll be doing this often, do you?"

"After Graduation will make it four by my count. The week you told me you weren't going to do callbacks at East High after New Years; over summer vacation at Lava Springs and your first trip to Stanford are the other three. They've only gotten harder over the last seventeen months."

Troy fell silent, reeling from the revelation. Seventeen months. It felt like longer - felt like he'd known her always, like she'd always been an essential part of him. She seemed to sense his thoughts and hugged him tightly, shifting her grip from around his neck to around his waist - her fingers leaving burning trails of sensation where they skimmed over his skin. Silent, sweet torture.

"Doesn't seem like a long time does it?"

"Not when I say it, no," he agreed, kissing her temple. "It feels different though."

"I know what you mean." She sighed softly, nuzzling the hard wall of his chest. "You should go shirtless more often."

Groaning low in his throat, he pleaded with whatever powers at be for patience.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

Tilting her head back, she eased from his arms and raised herself on tip toe to plan a soft kiss on his cheek. Her eyes sparkled as she winked at him audaciously and turned to go get ready for her day. "That's not your cell phone."

_fin_


	24. Confessions: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Confessions**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

..xLOVEx  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

Luv it especially the ending. . way to go!

hms fan  
2009-07-31 . chapter 1

aw so cute isn't troy the perfect gentleman

shaganlovessoccer  
2009-04-25 . chapter 1

why don't you flesh out the scene with troy and gabriella driving back to Albuquerque?

CMMS  
2009-03-07 . chapter 1

i absolutely loved the ending lol  
i actually giggled

bangelluvforever  
2009-02-27 . chapter 1

cute and funny, good combo! *tear and giggle*

Kaden-san  
2009-02-20 . chapter 1

now that's a one shot to put onto the favorite list. well done

justbeingKIMme  
2009-02-13 . chapter 1

aw!Troy is so sweet.

"And what?"

"Not be a gentleman."

AH! I LOVED IT!

zacquishaLUVR20  
2008-12-31 . chapter 1

so funny great job. just voted for it in the zaangels write off

laughXoutXloud  
2008-12-21 . chapter 1

wow. this was possibly one of the sweetest things i've ever read. i could picture everything perfectly, and this totally sounded like something that could be in the movie. GREAT job.

Tari-Aldaron  
2008-12-05 . chapter 1

That was cute. I love Gabriella's last line :)

World of Peace  
2008-11-23 . chapter 1

That was so cute!! I love the ending! It was hilarious! keep up the good work!

mayfly  
2008-11-21 . chapter 1

this was SO adorable :] my favorite HSM fic yet!

emilyyy  
2008-11-20 . chapter 1

do a sequel! :D

1 Sugar Ray Fan  
2008-11-18 . chapter 1

Ok like you should so add on to this! Even thou somw of have seen HSM3, You could like make it your way of how you wanted HSM3 to happen or end! That'd be so cool!

-Erika

Persephone Lemonade  
2008-11-13 . chapter 1

Hahaha! I knew she knew! I knew it! Lol. Great job, this one was really cute!

Kathryn Mason-Sykes  
2008-11-12 . chapter 1

Haha, I loved this! Funny, romantic, downright comical to envision at times...awesome job!

Enigmaforum  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

Ok can I please just say that you rock? You really do have such a way with these characters that you can't help but fall in love with your stories. I really do think you're writing all the moments we all only wished we could've seen in hsm 3. I loved this because it totally captured emotions and feelings that Troy and Gabriella's relationship should have. Fantastic job.

We'reBreakingFree  
2008-11-03 . chapter 1

so good

Malvi  
2008-11-03 . chapter 1

That is the best one shot ever !!  
this is exactly how we feel the first time with the right guy !  
You're really good !  
Maybe you can do another sequel for this one ?  
Anyway Bravo !! I'm in love with your one shot !!  
Keep writing !  
xoxo

watilikeabobutu  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

haha thats a cute ending

HSMLUVER218  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

great oneshot! so cute! i loved it!

jakelsx  
2008-11-02 . chapter 1

I love stories that play off of what they're based on. This one was well-written creative, and in character. How can it get better?  
I loved that last line.

thls bolton  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

wow! love the fic!1 is awesome!

Admiral Lily  
2008-11-01 . chapter 1

Tender. :)

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Wow, this was really good. Haha, loved the cell phone jokes.

nchapps  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

hahahah! loved the ending. you should concider continueing this. i really think you could make it into an awesome story! [:

blendedhappymeal  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Sweet!

I've been reading up on all your one-shots that accounted for the missing moments in HSM3.

I would say, I enjoyed them all! :D  
This in particular, is my favourite.

Troy's got so busted at the end. XD  
Hope to read something from you soon!

(:

.lov3  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

that was really good. and the conversation really fit what they would say if it had been in the movie. i love how you tackle the more intimate part of their relationship because im pretty sure kissing isnt the only thing they do with that long of a relationship

Dixiegirl  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

I have seen the movie and I LOVED IT! This writing was beautiful and fit so well in with the story. I think you should have been in on making the movie and had them add this to it, of course then they would have had to change the rating to at least PG. Great Job!

zacharyteflonforpresident.  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

You're all kinds of awesome! One of the only things that really bugs me about the HSM movies is how they cut them to shreds and delete half the scenes. You write amazing fill-ins but this one was by far my fave. The dialogue and the way to wrote Troy was absolutely perfect. Wicked job! I hope to see more of these HSM3 filling in the blank oneshots, cause Gods-know there are quite a few blanks to fill in, lol.

Actually... I have a semi request, should you choose to accept! There was a scene they showed in like every TV spot for HSM3 that didn't turn out to be in the movie. It was the one where Troy kisses Gabi on the cheek at her locker before scurrying away. I was so disappointed! Is there any way you could work your magic and make the scene appear? Pretty please?

chrissyluv  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

I have read several of your one-shots, but this is the first time I've reviewed. (For that I apologize). Now let me just say this - THIS IS THE BEST ONE EVER!

I laughed throughout this entire story. What a great imagination you have and what a great way you have captured all the characters so wonderfully.

The last line was classic! Gabriella has some spunk and I love it. She's not stupid she knows a good thing when you sees it. You can't blame a girl for wanting a little lovin'.

Great job. Can't wait to read more from you in the future.

Jennie  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

Absolutly loved this story and can't wait for more missing pieces. Your stories are excellent.

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

Hahaha oh snap! lol I loved the cell phone lines and all of Troy's uncomfortable moments, they were great. But I love the serious side of this story too. The way Troy told her he loved her was so romantic. :-) Great job!

zvforever  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

Wow that was an interesting ending, lol...nice job, though..i really liked it!

littlemissgloom  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

Amazing i loved it!  
I've read all your missing moments and they are all gd but this one is my fav.  
keep writing ur great at it :)

Hannah

xcrunner21  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

I love all these missing scenes!

HumanInABottle  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

That is so cute! And it really does fit into the new movie :P Oh, that was really good! I loved the cellphone thing :D

Funkywatermelon  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

CUTE CUTE CUTE! LOL! Love it! Very sweet and fun, and realistic too, the characters were all in accurate personalities, but the amount of fluff and realism, was wondeful...the "cell phone" thing was very funny. keep up the wonderful work!


	25. Unbreakable

**Title:** Unbreakable

**Author:** Jade-Max

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella share a moment after the final curtain drops on the Senior Year Musical after taking their bows - after he reveals which school he's attending and why.

----------

**Unbreakable**

"Berkley's Wildcat?" Gabriella launched herself into his arms, unable and unwilling to stem the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Troy returned her embrace, touching his forehead to hers as he looked down into her luminescent eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, I'm surprised."

"Stanford offered me a place too, but it was only for theatre."

She laughed. "You just couldn't choose one over the other, could you?"

"Not without regretting it later." Stroking her hair back from her face, Troy's smile was gentle. "Do you like being right?"

"Only because it's what's best for you."

"For us," he corrected. "This choice is right for _us_, not just for me. I love you, Gabriella - you didn't give me the chance to say it back when you told me."

"I knew," she whispered, framing his face in her hands. "I never doubted it. But I also knew I couldn't say goodbye to you if you told me, so I hung up on you."

"No more goodbyes?" He searched her features. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

"Thirty two point seven miles is a long way to walk."

"So I'll find someplace to live somewhere in the middle between our schools."

"You're not going to live in the dorm?"

"Not if it means seeing you more often." He grinned. "I'll need to get a job to pay for the necessities of life."

"Troy-"

"No," he cut her off with a shake of his head. "Listen before you object, okay?"

"Alright. Convince me this isn't going to be bad for your studies, basketball and drama obligations."

"That's my girl." He took a deep breath - and explained. "No matter where I choose to live I'll have to pay for it, either at the school or off campus. I know it would be cheaper on campus, but it would mean less time spent with you. If I live close enough to where you do, we can meet at the end of the day or on days off, rather than always having me come to you. Different schools will mean we have less time than we do now to spend together, but this way we're not limited by distance."

She watched him silently. Buoyed by her mute acceptance, he continued.

"These last two weeks without you have been hell, Gabriella. When you called me to say you weren't coming back, it hurt. The only way I was able to keep myself going was with the knowledge that you'd be back and now suddenly, I didn't even have that. Chad reminded me that no one expects to keep the girl after high school - except I did. I don't know what I was expecting when school was over if I decided to go to U of A. Naively, I think I believed we'd be okay. If anything, these two weeks have taught me that this isn't the case."

"No?"

"No," Troy shook his head. "They showed me that I can't live and be happy with that kind of distance between you and me. I knew before you left that what we have is special and it made me realize that I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I let you walk away without giving us every opportunity to explore where this will lead. If that means getting a job, going to a school my parents never expected and moving away from everything I know, it's what I'll do. Not because it's what's best for you, but because it's what's best for me. Life can't be cruel enough to let us find one another and then separate us when it's just getting interesting."

"Interesting?"

"You don't think so?"

"I can think of better things to be called."

Laughing, he tweaked her nose. "At the same time I knew you'd never forgive me if you thought I was sacrificing my future to be with you, so I made my choice based on what I wanted - _everything _I wanted and I compromised. That's what you do when you love someone."

"It won't be easy."

"Nothing worth having is."

"We won't see each other as much as we want."

"It'll be more than we would if I went to the U of A."

"The work load will be bigger."

"So we can study together and you can help me with my lines." His eyes twinkled. "And come cheer me on when we play - especially Stanford."

Her lips curved. "You've really thought this out."

"I have a good teacher."

"I don't want you to regret this choice, Troy."

"Never." He touched his forehead to hers again. "I could never regret a choice that kept me close to you."

"Even if it means we only see each other for hours at a time?"

He laughed softly. "Don't you want me to be nearby?"

"More than anything," she agreed fervently. "But I don't want you to think we're going to have the same kind of relationship we do at East High."

"No; it'll be better."

She nudged his body with hers. "With you working, it means we'll have even less free time to spend together."

"Does your new room have a balcony?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does it have a tree beside it?"

"Troy!"

He smiled, straightening again and brushed his lips against her cheek as he did. "We've both been busy since school started this year, Gabriella, but somehow we always made the time to be together. You're important to me; even if it means a few less hours of sleep, I'll make the time if you will."

"You know I will."

"I know it'll be tough, but it's worth it; _you're_ worth it."

Gabriella tugged his head back down as she stepped to the toes of his shoes. "_We're_ worth it, Wildcat." Her correction was soft as she kissed him soundly, showing her approval for both his choice and his response. It would be difficult, but suddenly both of their futures seemed brighter and Stanford didn't seem quite so inhospitable. Troy and she might not be going to the same school anymore, but they would still be together.

And together they were unbreakable.

_fin_


	26. Unbreakable: Reviews

**Reviews for: ****Unbreakable**

**Out of respect for those people who've reviewed this Vignette before, here are the reviews they left, unedited and unchanged.**

**Thank you for your comments, guys!**

singer4ever113  
2009-09-21 . chapter 1

Aw, that's adorable! Troy is so sweet towards Gabriella.

hms fan  
2009-08-01 . chapter 1

aww ya them awesome job

bangelluvforever  
2009-02-27 . chapter 1

adorably cute, ah-mazing, sweet and loving, AH-MAZING combo. Keep it up =] XOXO.

Kro22  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

loved this one, troy is so damn romantic person, i loved this character.  
see ya soon!  
kro

troyellaforeva23  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

i love it!

Chromde  
2008-10-31 . chapter 1

Really amazing. Great job.

xEMAZZAxGURLx44  
2008-10-30 . chapter 1

AWW that's soo cute and your stories sound just like how they would if they were written for disney. loved it

Kathryn Mason-Sykes  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

AWESOME one-shot! I think this was a perfect addition to HSM3. Very true to the characters!

ibelieveintruelove  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

Aw! Yay! I love this story! I always wondered what Gabriella said after the curtain dropped and she finally got to talk to Troy about his decision. Awesome story!

blendedhappymeal  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

aw, that was sweet!

i really love the movie and this missing moment fits the story perfectly :D

LunarEclipse360  
2008-10-27 . chapter 1

Bellissimo(beautiful) I was reading this while listening to 'Can I Have This Dance' and the two go perfect together.

xBeautiful  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

loved it!

Admiral Lily  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

I, for one, was thrilled with how the movie ended. I was very afraid Disney was going to go with the more so called "realistic" ending where they call it quits but this was absolutely perfect and you helped enhance that by adding this little convo. Good job.

ashyboo02  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

I Love It!  
And the movie was AMAZING!  
Keep writing(:

MaggieBWriter  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

Please, please, please find a way to submit yor ideas to Disney. :-) You are an amazing writer and they need you working for them. Your summary at the end is better than the real ending. In fact, I think I would rather have seen this than the final dance number to the song High School Musical. Thanks for writing this.

..x.  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

i really liked this. awesome work!

wishinonastar27  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

This was the cutest oneshot EVER!!  
it amazing!  
i think you should make this into a story!  
its the sweetest thing ever! :D

ILuvNick.  
2008-10-26 . chapter 1

That was nice and i liked it a lot


End file.
